Unwishfull Marriage
by Bhion-san
Summary: Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai? Mungkinkah akan bertahan lama? Natsu Dragneel menikah dengan gadis yang tidak ia sukai. tapi apakah dia akan menyadari perasaannya? Akankah dia bahagia? Akankah dia akan menemukan jawabannya? I dont know. Read for know it :D
1. Beginning

**Hey hey ! maaf aku nggak update cerita ku.. Hufft.. kali ini aku akan menceritakan tentang.. apa ya?, Perjodohan kali ye..**

**Oke! Let's the story Began **

**Enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku bangun dengan sangat malas. Haah.. pagi yang membosankan lagi. Aku menuruni anak tangga dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut _blonde_ tengah membuat sarapan.

"Ah, Natsu, Ohayou" sapanya. Aku hanya memalingkan wajah dan segera duduk dengan dinginnya dan tanpa membalas sapaannya. Lucy menatapku sedih. Tapi buru-buru ia mengubah tatapannya itu menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Natsu, aku.."

"APA?" kataku sedikit membentak dan dingin. Dia terlihat takut dan menunduk. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, Cuma aku ingin tahu apakah ibu dan Wendy baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Aku menatapnya dingin, dia masih belum mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"tentu! Lebih baik kau tak usah bertanya lagi !" Balas ku sambil menghabiskan _orange juice_-ku dan beranjak pergi.

'_Kenapa ayah memintaku untuk menikahi gadis aneh ini sih!' _pikirku.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Apakah kau, Natsu Dragnell, menerima Lucy Heartphilia sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka ?" tanya pasteur. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berkata tidak, tapi melihat ayahku yang sakit itu aku sungguh tidak tega._

"_Ya, aku bersedia" balasku. Pasteur itu mengangguk dan berkata,"Dengan ini kuumumkan kalian sebagai suami –istri, you may kiss the bride". Aku sungguh ingin sekali pergi menemui kekasihku yang sebenarnya, Lisanna. Tapi , ketika kubuka tudung putih transparan yang menutup wajahnya, kulihat wajahnya yang begitu manis dan anggun._

_Tapi walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap mencintai Lisanna, hingga saat aku memiliki Lisanna secara resmi, aku akan bertahan dengan pernikahan yang tak kuharapkan ini _.

_~End Of Flashback~_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin. Natsu mengecek apakah ada yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Natsu..." Celetuk seorang perempuan. Natsu menoleh. Lucy berada dibelakangnya sambil membawa bento untuk Natsu.

"Apa?" Celetuk Natsu dingin. Lucy mendekatinya dengan wajaha sedih.

"Itu... Ini... Bentomu ketinggalan" kata Lucy sedikit bergetar, tetapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa suaminya tak bermaksud begitu padanya.

"Nggak Butuh !" Kata Natsu seraya masuk dan memacu mobilnya menuju kekantor. Lucy terdiam, air matanya terlihat disela-sela kelopak matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata suaminya itu.

"_Itterasshai_" Kata Lucy sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh terlalu banyak.

**~Di Fairy Tail Inc.~**

"Sayaaaaaaannnnggg !" Jerit Lisanna sambil memeluk Natsu yang baru datang itu. Natsu segera membalas pelukan kekasihnya tersebut dan mencium kening kekasihnya yang telah dipacarinya selama 2 tahun itu.

"Kangen nih?" tanya Natsu sedikit menggoda. Lisanna mengangguk. Natsu hanya tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, Lisanna, apa kau membuat bekal untukku hari ini?" Tanya Natsu. Mata Lisanna terbelalak.

"Aduh, maafkan aku, Natsu, aku terburu-buru karena membantu kak Mira dan Kak Elf..." Kata Lisanna sedih. Sejujurnya, Natsu sedih karena akhir-akhir ini Lisanna tak membuatkan bekal untuknya, harusnya, dia menerima bekal buatan Lucy, toh rasanya lebih enak daripada buatan Lisanna. Natsu berjalan kearah mejanya dan segera menggerjakan pekerjaan yang telah menantinya.

"Saldo bulan ini.." gumam Natsu disela pekerjaannya. Hingga seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hey Yo! Natsu!" Sapa Bixlow. Natsu menoleh kearah pria 23 tahun itu, dan menjabat tangannya.

"Bixlow! Apa kabar?" Sapa Natsu senang. Bixlow tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Semuanya baik, kudengar kau sudah menikah ya? Bukannya kau masih berstatus pacar Lisanna?" Tanya Bixlow. Natsu menggela nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Hingga hari itu tiba, aku akan memiliki Lisanna secara resmi, tinggal menunggu waktu saja." Balas Ntasu santai. Bixlow sedikit tertegun dan kembali staycool.

"Hmm... begitu ya? Dasar Maniac! Tapi Natsu, All that you wanted never be same as you wish for. Mungkin saja... istrimu itu, adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Bixlow kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keruagannya.

'_apa maksud dia mengatakan hal itu?_' batin Natsu.

"HEY NATSU!" celetuk seorang pria. Natsu menoleh dan mendapati teman sekaligus Rivalnya, Gray.

"Hey hey.. Ice Cube. Ada apa?" Natsu sedikit menggodanya. Gray tahu kebiasaan Natsu dan dia tak marah akan itu.

"Hot head, kau selalu lupa akan hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 24 yah.. _ojii-san_." Kata Gray santai.

"Oh.. aku lupa akan hal itu. Hahaha " balas Natsu.

"Oke, sepulang kantor kita ke-kedai yang biasanya dituju oleh Master kita, Makalov, oke?"

"Baiklah Graaaaayy!. Kau yang mentraktir aku!"

"Hot HEAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

16 Maret... Hari ulang tahun Natsu. Hari ulang tahun suamiku. Jujur, aku ingin sekali Natsu sedikit bersifat lebih lembut kepadaku. Aku tahu dia masih mempertahankan Lisanna. Tapi aku juga ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Sudahlah! Dari pada berpikir begitu aku akan membuatkan masakan terlezat untuknya. Semoga dia suka, walaupun dia tak akan memandangku.. Let's cook,LUCY!

* * *

><p><strong>TO Natsu<strong>

"CHEEEERRRSSS!" sorak semua karyawan Fairy Tail Inc.

"hey Hot Head! Best Bithday Ever?" tanya Gray.

"EVER!" Sahut Natsu sambil menegak sake-nya.

"Oke! Para awak! *hic* kita doakan *hic* Natsu akan *hic* punya anak *hic* KAMPPPPPPPPAAAAAAIII! " kata Mr. Makalov setengah mabuk.

"Ahh.. Master..." sahut Lisanna dengan muka merah padam. Natsu hanya mencium pipi Lisanna.

"Kau Lucu.." Kata Natsu. Lisanna semakin merona merah.

**3 jam berlalu...**

"Oke... terima kasih mau mengantarku pulang, Natsu" Kata Lisanna.

"Nah... rumahmu hanya 1 blok dari sini" Kata Natsu.

"Natsu..." Lisanna mendekatkan dirinya.. semakin dekat semakin dekat. Hingga dia meletakan bibirnya di bibir Natsu. Mereka berciuman. Awalnya, Natsu sedikit kaget dengan ciuman itu, tapi sejurus kemudian dia larut dalam ciuman itu. Hingga...

"Natsu..." celetuk seorang perempuan yang berdiri didepan mobil Natsu. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dengan Lisanna.

"LUCY?" Natsu tersentak kaget. Begitu juga Lisanna yang hanya bisa diam. Lucy menundukan kepalanya, kemudian berbalik menuju rumah mereka sambil menangis.

"Ah... dasar wanita! Ng.. maaf Lisanna, aku harus pulang." Kata Natsu. Lisanna tersenyum dan turun dari mobil Natsu.

"Oyasumi Nasai~ Natsu" kata Lisanna dengan nada genit. Natsu hanya tersipu dan memacu mbilnya menuju rumah. Tetapi di tengah jalan, dia berhenti. Dia melihat Lucy yang berjalan dengan sedih.

"LUCY! CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM MOBIL!" kata Natsu sambil membentak Lucy. Tapi itu tak digubris oleh Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi Lucy tetap berjalan dengan sedihnya.

"LUC..." perkataan Natsu terpotong saat Natsu melihat air mata Lucy. Lucy kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan. Natsu tak tahan dengan itu, kemudian turun dan menarik lengan kana Lucy dengan kasarnya.

"DENGAR! KAU BUKAN WANITA YANG BERARTI BAGIKU, TAPI KAU ISTRIKU. AKU TAK MAU KAU BILANG PADA IBU TETANG INI, JADI LUPAKAN DAN BERSIKAPLAH SEPERTI BIASA TANPA AIR MATA BUAYAMU ITU! AKU TAK PERNAH MENYUKAIMU!" Kata Natsu kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan memacu lebih cepat kerumah.

'_ sangat mencintaimu._' gumam Lucy dalam tangisnya.

KLEK.. suara pintu dibuka. Lucy masuk dan menaruh barang bawaanya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'_Natsu.. aku tahu aku bukanlah yang utama bagimu, tapi bagiku kaulah satu satunya.._' sejurus kemudian Lucy terlelap kealam mimpinya...

* * *

><p><strong>Bhuyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!<strong>

**Selesai chapter 1 ! bnayak hal yang kurang kayanya... wahahhaa..**

**Apa disini Natsu terlalu OOC's atau terlalu jahat ya?**

**Tahu deh... XD**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter :<em>

"_Natsu, Ibu,Wendy, izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan study S-2 ku di London selama satu tahun" Kata Lucy._

"_APA?" semua tersentak kaget._

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang Phisikologi anak, jadi Izinkanlah aku."_

"_Kami mengizinkanmu, Lucy. Jika itu yang terbaik untukmu.."kata Grandine disahut dengan anggukan Wendy. Natsu hanya diam dan tak berkata apa-apa._

'_**entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat dia mengatakannya..'**__ gumam Natsu._

**If you leave me tonight, I wake up alone...**


	2. Pregnant and Goodbye

**Chapter 2 ! Re- Publish! banyak yang typos! jadi aku betulin dulu**

**Hiyeeeaaahhh !**

**Aku tahu, cerita ini sebenarnya adalah cerita yang aku buat setahun yang lalu. Tapi waktu otak-atik HD, ketemu. Mungkin aku akan lanjutkan cerita ini setelah UAS.. dan itu butuh waktu 2 minggu men! Tidaaaaaaaaakk!**

**By the way, makasih buat yang udah nge Review... aye! Untuk pertanyaan dari Edogawa Luffy-san, itu ... akan aku sediakan capter sendiri deh.. ditunggu..**

**Olalala... I'm a disclaimer.. Fairy Tail owned by Mashima-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku malas bangun pagi ini... huaaaammm... haahh... bodoh amat. Yang penting pagi ini aku bisa bertemu Lisanna. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Kuturuni anak tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan. Aku heran cepat sekali Lucy menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini dan juga ada chocolate cake favoritku. Ah... baik sekali gadis ini. Eh.. apa ini? Kuambil dan kubaca secarik kertas yang tertinggal diatas meja.

'_Happy 24__th__ birthday, Natsu. Wish you all the best and best._

_From someone who cares you..._

_Lucy Dragnell_ '

Aku melipat kertas itu kembali dan meletakannya diatas meja. Lucy, ternyata kau sungguh baik. Ah benar! Aku tidak melihat Lucy dari tadi, kemana dia? Aku berjalan menuju kamanrnya dan membuka pintu. Aku melihat Lucy masih tertidur. Aku mendekatinya dan menggoncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Hey... Lucy... bangun sudah si..." aku terhenti. '_Badannya! Badannya! Panas sekali lebih dari tubuhku_' aku menaruh telapak tanganku kedahinya dan merasakan panas tubuhnya.

"Na..Natsu.." Dia membuka matanya dan mendesah lemah. Aku menatapnya.

"Maa..aaf.. aku harus bangun... sa...sara..ngghh..sarapan untuk..mu...nghh.." dia berusaha bangikit. Mukanya merah padam, sekeras apapun dia bangun dia pasti akan terjatuh lagi.

"Lebih baik kau disini, aku sarapan di kantor saja" aku menahan tubuh mungil Lucy. Lucy melepaskan genggaman tanganku dipundaknya.

"Kau bilang, aku tidak berarti,kan? Jadi kau juga tidak peduli jika aku sakit kan... aku memang bukan sesuatu yang berarti bagimu.. jadi biarkan aku melakukan tugasku sebagai istri" Dia tersenyum lemah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menggapai-nggapai tembaok yang didekatnya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Tetapi..

"AH! Hah.. hahh.. hahh...hah.." Lucy bernafas cepat. Aku menghampirinya dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ dan menaruhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. " Lucy bernafas cepat. Aku segera menelpon dokter. Selama menunggu kedatangan dokter, aku hanya bisa mengompres dahi Lucy. Dia berkeringat sungguh banyak dan tak terkendali.

"Tuan Dragnell, saya sudah datang" kata dokter keluarga kami, Stuart. Aku menyuruhnya masuk.

"Nyonya Dragnell, saya ada disini, tenang sebentar ya.." Kata Struat menenangkan Lucy.

"Hah.. buat sarapan... untuk...hah... Natsu..." kata Lucy. Struat menenangkanya dengan membujuknya hingga akhirnya dia tenang. Sekitar 20 menit Struat memeriksa Lucy.

"Dia kelelahan dan telat makan itu saja. Dan sedikit trauma. Oke tuan Dragnell, saya sarankan agar dia beristirahat sehari ini." Kata Struat kemudian meninggalkan rumah kami. Aku melihat Lucy bernafas stabil dan mulai tak berkeringat begitu banyak. '_kenapa ... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Lucy? Apakah aku terlalu jahat untukmu? Apakah aku begitu berarti bagimu_' pikirku dalam hati. Ah sudahlah, aku akan berangkat menuju kantor dan bersenang -senang dengan Lisanna.

"Natsu..." seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Lucy, ternyata dia menggumam dalam tidurnya. You're such a weirdo. Aku melahkan keluar kamarnya dan terkejut oleh gumamnya yang selanjutnya.

"Don't leave, I love you.. don't leave... I need you... don't leave...me..alo..ne... Natsu.."

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mendekatinya lagi. '_kau tahu, kau begitu cantik ketika tidur... Lucy_' pikirku dan sejurus kemudian kucium kening istriku itu. HAH? Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku.. ah..! lupakan ! lebih baik aku pergi secepatnya!. Aku segera mandi dan setelah memakai seragam kantorku aku pun memacu mobilku.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

Aku bangun dengan kepala yang masih sangat pusing. Dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku mendapati makanan semalam telah habis. Apakah Natsu memakannya? Aku melirik kearah kulkas. Ada selembar notes berwarna pink.

'_Hei! Istirahat dan makan yang cukup, aku pulang malam. Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Dan.. makanannya enak! Thank's. Get better soon. :P_

_Natsu._

_P.S: __Kau sungguh aneh! WEIRDO!'_

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Aku tahu Natsu tidak pintar akan hal ini. Tapi aku sungguh senang, dia memperhatikanku.

"Natsu..." gumamku lembut sambil mencium notes itu. Oke Lucy! Saatnya memasak!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

"Kantor menyebalkan!" aku bergumam tak jelas sambil terus mengetikan rumus-rumus untuk worksheet sialan ini. Bodoh!

"Natsu" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearahku dan aku sungguh senang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah .

"LIS! Aku sunggu me.." belum selesai kata-kataku Lisanna memotongnya dengat cepat.

"Kita putus, Natsu" katanya dengan menatapku tajam. Aku tertunduk lesu dan satu kata itu yang mengguncangkan hati dan jiwaku.

"Kau tidak salah? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari LUCY!" Kataku dan seluruh penghuni kantor melirik kearah kami.

"Aku tahu! Tapi secara sah kau telah menjadi miliknya! Aku tak mau menjadi selingkuhanmu lagi! KITA BERAKHIR DISINI!" kemudian dia meninggalkanku dan aku hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Lis... kenapa?" Aku bergumam. Selama satu hari penuh aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja semua pikiranku kacau, saat pulang, aku mampir ke kedai sake bersama Gray. Aku tak tahu berapa banyak yang sudah aku minum. Hingga pikiranku blur, dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Gray mencoba membangunkan Natsu tapi dia gagal. Gray menuntunya ke mobil Natsu dan mengendarinya kerumah Natsu.

Sesampainya..

"LUCY! LUCY! BUKA PINTUNYA,LUCY!" kata Gray berteriak dari luar. Lucy bergegas membukanya untuk kepulangan suami tercinta walau dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Gray-san! Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray saat menyerahkan Natsu kedekapan Lucy.

"Dia Mabuk, entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Oke, aku pamit dulu Juvia dan Dylan telah menungguku dirumah." Pamit Gray.

"AH .. terima kasih, Gray-san" kata Lucy kemudia mengunci pintu dan membopong Natsu naik kekamarnya.

Di kamar Natsu.

"Apa 'Hic' aku kurang 'hic' sempurnaa..." Nastu mulai bicara tak jelas. Lucy hanya membelai lembut kepalanya saat Lucy membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Oyasumi Nasai.." Kata Lucy lembut sambil mencium kening Natsu. Saat dia akan turun menuju kamarnya, seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Lucy... apa aku kurang sempurna? Apa aku begitu hina...lu..cy..." Natsu mulai mumble speaknya.

"Tidak, kau baik Natsu... kau yang terbaik" Kata Lucy dengan senyuman hangatnya. Natsu merona merah.

"Lucy..." Natsu menarik Lucy sengat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Dan semua itu pun terjadi...

* * *

><p><strong>Paginya...<strong>

"Ng..." Gumam Lucy sambil membuka matanya. Lucy terkejut karena dia tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun. Dia melihat kesebelah kanannya, Natsu masih tergeletak lelap. Lucy kemudian membuka selimut yang menutupinya. Dia terkejut ada noda darah di sprei itu.

"Kami melakukannya..." batin Lucy. Dia bergegas turun, mengumpulkan bajunya dan masuk kekamar mandi. DI kamar mandi dia berpikir.

"Kami melakukannya... apa aku akan hamil? Kami tak memakai pengaman sama sekali! Apa Natsu menginginkan anak ini? Tuhan, bantu aku.." Lucy menangis perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu, senang, sedih, dan bingung.

"Oooooaahhmm..." Natsu menguap lebar. 'Apa yang telah terjadi' gumam Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudia dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mandi.

"Lucy..." Natsu melihat Lucy sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Lucy tersenyum, Natsu merona dan duduk dimeja menikmati orange juicenya.

"Natsu, hari ini kau pulang malam?" Tanya Lucy sambil meletakan sepiring omelet didepan Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangkat pundaknya.

"Lihat saja nanti" kata Natsu santai. Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul dan memberikan Natsu sepotong roti bakar yang hangat. Kemudian Lucy menuangkan orange juice kegelas Natsu dan mulai sarapan.

**45 menit kemudian...**

"Oke Lucy! Aku pergi dulu.." Kata Natsu sambil mengambil jas kantor dan masuk kemobil. Sebelum Natsu menginjak pedal gas, Lucy menghentikannya.

"Anu... Natsu.. Bento-mu" Kata Lucy malu-malu. Natsu sedikit tersenyum padanya dan menerima bento dari Lucy.

"Thank's" kata Natsu singkat. Kemudian dia memacu mobilnya kekantor. Sepanjang perjalanan Natsu berpikir.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Yang kuingat Gray mengantarku pulang, saat sampai dirumah, Lucy membantuku kekamar, dan... CRAP! Apa kami melakukannya? Apa kami melakukan hal 'itu'? apa kami melakukannya?" Kata Natsu dalam hati. Jujur Natsu sangat menginginkan anak dengan Lisanna meskipun mereka telah putus, Natsu masih sangat mengharapkan Lisanna ..

**Di kantor..**

"Hot head! Kau berat sekali semalam! Lyon sudah menangisi kepulanganku dan Juvia masih capek karena seharian mengajar! Kau ini kenapa bisa mabuk begitu sih?" kata Gray sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya.. patah hatilah.." Jawab Natsu sambil melemparkan jas kantornya di meja kerja.

"Kau putus? Beneran ? Bagus dong!" Kata Gray sambil memukul pelan lengan kiri Natsu.

"K-I-A-M-A-T" kata Natsu. Gray sedikit kesal terhadap Natsu. Karena Lucy sudah menunggu seharian atas kepulangannya.

"Hei HOT HEAD! Asal kau tahu! Lucy sudah menunggumu di rumah dengan sabar! Kau malah senag-senang sama Lisanna ! kau tahu ! aku sempat melihat air matanya karena dia tak tega melihatmu seperti itu! BAGUS! Jika Lisanna mutusin kamu! BIAR KAU SEDIKIT MENGHARGAI PENANTIAN ORANG !" setiap kalimat yang Gray ucapkan nada bicaranya semakin meninggi dan dikalimat akhir dia berteriak dan membuat seluruh ruangan melirik kearah pria-pria tersebut.

"Gray.. tenang nanti Erza tahu.." kata Natsu merendahkan suaranya.

"BIAR SAJA! MASA BODOH DENGAN ITU!" Kata Gray kemudian meninggalkan Natsu sendiri.

"Natsu.. kau membuat Lucy menangis?" kata Erza dari belakannya. Natsu kemudian salah tingkah.

"Ah..anu..nggak..enggak kok!" kata Natsu berbohong. Erza kemudian mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Natsu.

"Jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi... kubunuh kau keesokkan harinya, NATSU!" kata Erza dengan nada bicara yang menakutkan.

"A...AYE!" kata Natsu. Kemudian Erza melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali bekerja.

'Apa salahku? Toh benar aku tak menyukai Lucy sedikit pun!' batin Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat kantor...<strong>

"Baiklah! BENTO BENTO BENTO!" Kata Natsu sambil mengeluarkan bento buatan Lucy. Natsu terkejut, dari mana Lucy tahu kalau makanan favoritnya adalah Filled ayam dengan saus tobassco. Lisanna saja sering salah membuatkan bekal untuk Natsu padahal sudah ribuan kali Natsu mengatakan makanan favoritnya. Sedangkan Lucy? Sekalipun dia tak pernah bilang kalau dia memfavoritkan makanan itu.

"Itadakimasuu!" kata Natsu semangat sambil melahap semua yang ada dalam kotak Bentonya itu.

"Natsu..." Natsu menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Lisann...na?" kata Natsu dengan terkejut. Dia terkejut mendapati Lisanna berdiri didepannya.

"Natsu bisa tidak aku jadi pacarmu lagi? Aku sadar, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.." kata Lisanna sambil menunduk. Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan kemudian memeluk Lisanna.

"Aku sangat menantikan hal ini, aku senang kau kembali padaku, Shiteru yo.." kata Natsu.

"Natsu.. suki desu" kata Lisanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

**2 bulan kemudian..**(aku percepat sedikit.. ketularan Hiro Mashima.. ahhah)

"Lisanna... kau tahu aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu" aku tahu jika aku mengatakan hal itu Lisanna akan segera merona merah dan memelukku.

"Aku juga Natsu.." Kata Lisanna senang. Sudah kuduga itu. Tapi aku juga sedikit bersalah terhadap Lucy. Sudah 2 bulan ini dia sakit. Yang pusing lah, muntah lah, atau yang terburuk pinsan. Mungkin aku akan mengecek kesehatannya nanti. Atau sekedar membawanya kedokter.. tapi... Setelah dinner romantisku ini hehehe..

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

Tanganku bergetar hebat. Air mataku jatuh. Aku bahagia.. sangat bahagia..

"Aku...aku..aku... aku hamil" kataku setengah percaya. Aku sangat senang! Benar, sejak kejadian malam itu kini aku tengah mengandung anak dari suamiku tercinta, Natsu Dragnell.

"Sayang, Mama akan menjagamu seumur dan sekuat yang mama bisa, I love you." Kataku sambil mengelus perutku yang masih flat itu. Kemudian pandanganku berubah sedih.

"Tapi.. mama nggak tahu, apakah Papa menginginkanmu atau tidak?" kataku sambil masih mengelus perutku itu.

"Mama takut kau tidak akan mempunyai ayah, mama takut jika papamu nggak menginginkamu, Mama takut Papa akan meninggalkan kita, Mama takut kehilangan Papa dan kehilangan kamu." Tangisanku semakin besar. Dilema ini, aku tak mau membuat diriku seperti ini dan bayiku. Aku tak mau akan hal itu. Tuhan, bantu aku merawat anak ini hingga besar. Aku ingin mendengar tawanya dan lembut kulitnya didekapanku, walau Natsu tak menginginkannya. Sayang, Mama disini untukmu sayang...

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Gray sudah minta maaf dan aku lega akan hal itu. Istirahat kantor, dia mengajakku ke caffe. Lisanna tak bisa ikut karena dia ada pekerjaan. Padahal aku berharap dia bisa ikut.

"Hey, kau yakin kau tak ingat apa-apa malam itu?" tanya Gray sambil menyantap spagettinya.

"Yang kuingat hanya sejauh Lucy membawaku ke kamar... itu saja" balasku dengan nada santai.

"Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan 'itu' tanpa pengaman, mungkin sekarang dia hamil." Kata Gray mengagetkanku.

"uhuk! Yang benar, gray?" kataku sambil membesarkan bola mataku. Gray mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku belum mau punya anak dengan Juvia untuk 2 tahun ini walalu kami sudah menikah, tapi waktu ulang tahun Gajell malam itu, aku mabuk, dan... ya... terjadilah Dylan" kata Gray sedikit Blushing dan merendahkan suaranya.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin ! aku selalu berusaha menjaga jarakku dengannya, dan ketika aku bangun, Lucy tidak ada disampingku, dan ya.. bener sih... I was naked. Tapi kami tak melakukan HAL ITU!" kataku sedikit emosi.

"Ya.. baguslah kalo nggak terjadi apa-apa" Kata Gray mengangkat bahunya, lagi.

"AH.. suram!" kataku dengan muka super merah. Gray kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengajakku kembali kekantor.

'yang benar saja? Aku tak mau memiliki anak dengan wanita itu! Tak sedikitpun! Walau dia istri sah-ku!'batinku kesal. Semoga saja perkataan Gray itu tidak benar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirumah Natsu&amp;Lucy(Normal P.O.V)<strong>

"Tadaimaaaaaaa" sahut Natsu dari depan pintu rumah. Melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu.

"Okaeri..." Balas Lucy dengan lembut. Lucy segera membawa tas Natsu kekamar Natsu kemudian turun menuju ruang makan. Natsu telah menunggu disana.

"Ah.. capeknya" keluh Natsu. Lucy segera membuatkannya susu coklat hangat favorit Natsu. Dan memberikannya ke Natsu.

"Minumlah..." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. Natsu dengan dingin menyahutnya dari tangan Lucy.

"Thak's" balas Nastu sambil meneguk susu itu, sementara Lucy mengambil makan malam yang telah ia masak sebelumnya. _'Tahu dari mana dia? Bahwa dari kecil samapi sekarang aku sangat menyukai hot cocoa, ya susu ini seenggaknya sama lah.. OH! Pasti dia tahu dari IBU! Ya IBU!'_ bati Natsu.

"Oke, Natsu silahkan dimakan" Kata Lucy tersenyumlagi padanya. Natsu memang mengakui masakan Lucy lebih enak dari Lisanna, tapi entah mengapa hari ini jauh lebih enak.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Ah kau duluan Natsu" Kata Lucy. Natsu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku bertanya padamu, apa kau... hamil?" tanya Natsu dengan nada serius.

"I.." belum sempat dijawab oleh Lucy, Natsu memotongnya lagi.

"Jika iya, aku akan menerimanya, tapi jika tidak aku akan senang. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku hanya ingin memiliki anak hanya dengan wanita yang kucintai setulus hati, Lisanna" Kata Natsu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Hati Lucy hancur, apa yang dia takutkan menjadi kenyataan, Natsu tidak menginginkan anak ini.

"Ah.. hamil? Ti..tidak" kata Lucy sambil menyembunyikan perktaannya yang bergetar.

"Ah.. syukurlahhhh! Oh ya kau mau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Ah.. itu... aku di terima di University of London di study s-2 ku di sana." Kata Lucy sambil menunjukan dokumen yang datang siang tadi.

"Wah! Jurusan Psikologi anak! Kau hebat Luce.. ini lebih mudah dari pada jurusan S-2 ku dulu, Ekonomi Bisnis.. Hufftt" Kata Natsu mendesah. Lucy sebenarnya suka berbicara dengan Natsu seperti ini, tapi perkataan soal anak tadi, membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

"Aku..aku.. ke toilet dulu" Kata Lucy beranjak menuju toilet. Di dalam toilet Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang dia takutkan dan diabenci terjadi.

"Papa tidak menginginkanmu sayang, Papa nggak mau kamu disini, tapi... Mama sangat menginginkanmu... mama sangat menginginkanmu... sangat.. lebih dari..nyawa mama.. mama sayang kamu... kau hadiah terbaik untuk mama.. mama sangat menginginkamu dalam dekap mama.. Mama harus pergi bersamamu, London, ya benar, kita ke London, kita pergi agar papa bisa sedikit bahagia ya... kita pergi bersama.." Kata Lucy sambil memeluk perutnya. Insting seorang ibunya telah bekerja. Lucy sangat menginginkan malaikat kecilnya didekapnya, walau dia harus berpisah dengan pangerannya, Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend..<strong>

"Natsu , aku senang kita mengunjungi Ibu di Hosenka." Kata Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan tetap memperhatikan jalan. '_Lisanna mengajakku kencan... padahal ibu udah nelpon.. ya.. gagal deh_' pikir Natsu. Sesampainya di ruamah keluarga Dragnell, Natsu dan Lucy disambut hangat oleh Wendy dan Ibu mereka, Gradine.

"Lucy nee-san!" Kata Wendy sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Hey Wendy, maaf baru bisa datang sekarang... selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18 ya.." Kata Lucy sambil mengelus kepala Wendy lembut.

"Sayangku! Lucy! Kau semakin cantik!" Kata Gradine memeluk Lucy. Natsu hanya manyun karena tidak disapa sama sekali.

"Hoey IBU! WENDY! JADI NGGAK?" Kata Natsu yang sedikit kesal. Gradine dan Wendy menoleh kearah Natsu.

"JELAS JADILAH! PROTEESS?" Kata mereka serempak. "Ah... A...AYE!" kata Natsu ketakutan.

**Di pemakaman...**

"Ignell , kami disini.." Kata Gradine sambil meletakan satu bucket bunga lily. Natsu,Lucy Wendy hanya menunduk. Gradine mulai meangis.

"IDIOT! Harusnya kau pergi setelah kita memiliki cucu dari Natsu... kenapa kau pergi? Kau itu sungguh bodoh! Katanya kau mamu bermain dengan cucumu?" Kata Gradine di makam suaminya itu. Natsu dan Wendy menenangkannya. Sementar Lucy pamit untuk menjenguk makam orang tuannya.

**-Di Makam tuan dan nyonya Heartphilia –**

"Papa, Mama, aku disini bersama cucu kalian. Aku hamil sudah 2 bualn, kemarin aku mengeceknya kedokter, dokter bilang aku dan anak ini sehat, papa sama mama pasti bahagia mendengar ini, tapi.. Natsu tak menginginkan anak ini, aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi aku tahu aku tak boleh egois, Natsu tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku selalu mencintainya dan anak ini, buah cinta kami... kumohon pada kalian, Papa,mama.. Dukunglah aku dari surga.." Kata Lucy mulai menitikan air matanya. Setelah meletakan bunga aster di batu nisan Papa dan Mamanya, Lucy pamit untuk pulang dan menghampiri keluarga Dragnell.

"Kak Lucy... Kakak dari sana ya ?" Tanya Wendy. Lucy tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, ayo kita Pulang" Kata Grandine. Mereka semua mengangguk.

**-Dirumah keluarga Dragnell-**

"Bagaimana Natsu? Kau sudah siap memberikan Ibu cucu?" tanya Gradine pada anaknya.

"Belum bu, aku masih repot usursan kantor" kata Natsu santai.

"Bernarkah itu Lucy?" Tanya Gradine pada menantunya. Lucy meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Benar, Natsu masih sibuk urusan kantornya,Bu" kata Lucy sopan.

"Ah bilang saja kalau kak Natsu masih ber..aaaahhhh!" Wendy menjerit kesakitan.

"Wendy? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gradine pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Nggak apa.. Cuma sakit sedikit dibagian yang terkilir, udah nggak papa." Kata Wendy bohong diikuti denga evil smirknya Natsu. Wendy mengambil Handphonnya dan mengirimkan SMS ke Natsu.

[_BEGO! Kau itu sudah punya Kak LUCY! Masih aja pacaran sama kak Lisanna. Nanti kena karma loh! Aku nggak ikut-ikut kalo nanti ada apa-apa sama kamu. Dan kamu udah ngelukai kak LUCY terlalu dalam! Dan suatu saat nanti aku nggak akan setuju kalo kamu nikah sama kak Lisanna, aku nggak suka Tobassco maniac!_]

Wendy mengirim pesan itu dan menutup Handphonenya.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku membaca SMS Wendy dan hanya terkekeh kecil hingga suara Lucy memecah keheningan.

"Natsu, Ibu,Wendy, izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan study S-2 ku di London selama satu tahun mungkin lebih" Kata Lucy.

"APA?" semua tersentak kaget. Termasuk aku. Padahal aku membaca didokumennya hanya 5 bulan saja. Apa yang orang aneh ini pikirkan?

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Phisikologi anak, jadi Izinkanlah aku."

"Kami mengizinkanmu, Lucy. Jika itu yang terbaik untukmu.."kata Grandine disahut dengan anggukan Wendy. Natsu hanya diam dan tak berkata apa-apa.

'Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat dia bilang hal itu, melebihi ketika Lisanna bilang kata PUTUS' pikirku.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku ada salah terhadap kalian... maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud begitu." Kata Lucy dengan nada bergetar. Long dress warna pinknya mulai basah dengan air matanya.

"Oh... Lucy, honey.. kau tak pernah salah pada kami. Kami mendukungmu dan kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Lucy" Kata Ibu sambil memeluk Lucy. Aku merasa ada yang ganjil didasar hatiku harusnya aku senang, karena aku bisa lebih lama bersama Lisanna. Tapi mengapa.. aku merasa... kesepian? Lucy.. kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau memilih waktu begitu lama? Apa kah aku mulai belajar mencintaimu? Apakah aku mulai membutuhkanmu?

**3 hari kemudian...**

"Aku pergi dulu, Ibu,Natsu,Wendy" pamit lucy pada keluargaku. Aku melihat Wendy menangis dan memeluk Lucy. Begitu pula Ibu.

"Hueeeee kakak! Jangan lupa..hiks... kirim e-mail" kata Wendy semakin cengeng.

"Pasti Wendy.. Pasti..." Kata Lucy mengelus kepala Wendy lembut.

"Jangan lupa menelepon kami disini...huuueee Lucy... bidadari cantik IBUUU... HUUUUEE" Ibu memeluk Lucy dengan tangisannya.

"Natsu.. aku pergi dulu" Kata Lucy sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku menyambutnya dengan menunduk lesu.

"Jaga dirimu disana, jangan lupa makan yang teratur dan jangan lupa hubungi aku sebisamu.." pesanku padanya. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Pasti" Kata dia dengan senyum hangatnya. Aku tak kuasa menahan diri. Kutarik dirinya lebih dekat denganku dan kupeluk dia.

"Gommenne.." Kataku denga sedikit bergetar. Lucy memelukku balik dan membalas perkataanku tadi.

"It's alright... aku harus pergi" saat dia bilang begitu, jujur aku merasa hatiku hancur. Dia memang harus pergi untuk cita-citanya.

Saat Lucy menghilang dari hadapanku, aku semakin sakit hati. Inikah yang disebut perpisahan itu? Begitu menyakitkan. Lucy... come back soon, please. I've waiting for you here...

* * *

><p>"Klek" suara pintu dibuka. Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian sesepi ini. tapi kali ini beda rasanya.. aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam rumah ini. aku sadar , Lucy bagian dari tumah ini telah pergi ke London.<br>"Lucy andai kau disini..." aku bergumam. Rasanya aku sudah mulai belajar mencintai dia. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Benar, aku menyukai LIsanna, tapi tak seperti ini. Adakah cinta diantara aku dan Lucy? aku tak tahu..

* * *

><p><strong>Bhuyeeeeeeeeeeeee... Re-Publish dengan pembetulan the typos tupus.. lho?<strong>

**The LONGEST I've EVER WROTE! 4.045 dan mungkin lebiiiiiih dari ini kata tak dihitung tulisan ini di MS. Word...**

**Wahahahaha... Natsu sama Lucy berpisah... apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Akankah Natsu tidak menyadari kelahiran anak mereka? Akankah Lucy meninggal ketika melahirka? Akankah Natsu dan Lisanna bersama? **

**Check in... NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Aku belum mau menyelesaikan cerita ini tapi aku harus break 2 minggu buat UAS terhitung besok.**

**Natsu : Jadi Lucy beneran hamil?  
>Bhion : I don;t know<br>Natsu : Jujur deh !  
>bhion : Nooooooooooo... masih rahasia ! terlalu dini untuk kubuka <strong>

**Oke.. MATA NEE... SAMPAI JUMPAAAA...**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter..<em>

"_jadi benar kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan LUCY! " Lisanna membentak Natsu. Natsu hanya tertunduk dan diam._

"_OKE kalau kau harus memilih, kau ingin kita berakhir atau lanjut?" Kata Lisanna dengan nada ada jawaban dari Natsu._

"_BERARTI AKU ANGGAP KITA PUTUS! SELAMANYA!"kata Lisanna sambil meninggalkan Natsu._

"_kalau kita sudah harus berakhir rela, karena ada orang yang mampu menungguku hingga batas kesabarannya habis, dan dia tetap sabar menungguku" kata Natsu pada Lisanna._

"_Siapa itu? Akan aku gantikan untukmu!" Kata Lisanna ketus._

"_dia lah sang malaikat, Lucy" Kata Natsu pada Lisanna dengan tatapan tajam._

"_Seharusnya aku tahu, dari dulu aku harus meninggalkan dirimu... aku sudah terlalu menyakiti Lucy, aku pergi dan aku sudah tidak mengharapkanmu lagi.. Selamat Tinggal" kata Natsu meninggalkan Lisanna dalam kebisuan itu.~_


	3. Beginning of LIFE!

**Oke kawan... UAS yang menjenuhkan dan 3 MAPEL wajib remidi -3-. Disela nunggu jadwal remidi, aku sengaja nulis ini... seperti janjiku 2 minggu atau lebih... banyak yang tanya apa nanti Natsu akan percaya kalau itu anakanya atau tidak ? ya gitu deh.. ikuti dulu alurnya. Mungkin nanti aku buat sequelnya yang berjudul "Being Papa is WOW". Tapi itu masih rencana sih.. wel enjoy chapter 3. RnR.. Disclaimer : Bhion.**

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

Aku bangun dengan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang kurang dan... hampa. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Masalah dahagaku sudah tuntas tapi entah mengapa aku masih merasa ada yang kosong dan hampa. Tapi , jujur, 4 bulan ini Lucy belum meleponku. Sama sekali. Dia hanya mengirim e-mail dengan fotonya di gerbang University of London saja. Itu menuntaskan kerinduanku akan mata coklatnya. Tapi aku sangat butuh mendengar manis tawanya. Lucy... apa kabarmu disana? Kau sehat? Kau tidak telat makan lagi kan? Cepat pulang, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Tapi semua itu hanya sekedar bisikan batin yang menyerang ragaku. Aku turun menuju lantai 1 dan mulai memulai aktivitasku.

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Aku senang Natsu membalas e-mailku. Dan dia selalu menayakan apa aku sehat disini. Tentu aku sehat, anakmu pun juga sehat, batinku. Foto palsu yang aku ambil sekitar umur kandunganku 3 bulan itu sengaja aku kirimkan ke Natsu karena aku tahu dia tidak menginginkan anak ini. Anak ini sungguh aktif. Dia mulai menendang-nendang. Ibu-ibu yang satu kelas dengankupun selalu memberi tahuku untuk menjaga buah hatiku. Maklum, S-2 disini diambil oleh para senior yang sudah berumur 40 tahun ketas. Dan mereka suka sekali mengelus perutku yang sudah membuncit itu. Sejak mengurus administrasi waktu pertama masuk, aku sudah dapat izin karena aku hamil. Jadi aku dipulangkan 10 menit lebih awal untuk itu. Mereka selalu khawatir jika aku terlalu capek. Padahal aku kuat jika pulang jam 9 malam. Yah... tak apa lah... oh ya! Aku belum memberimu namakan, sayang? Bagaimana jika... Nama kedua ayah kami? Ignell Judo Dragnell ? kurasa itu cocok sekali dengan dirimu yang aktif. Ya kan, Ignell sayang...

* * *

><p>NORMAL P.O.V<p>

"Lucy ! ah kau disini rupanya... lihat aku punya strawberry untukmu" kata Mrs. Thomas sambil menyuapkan pada Lucy yang tengah asyik mengerjakan tugasnya. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Mrs. Thomas terimakasih , tapi jika aku makan terlalu banyak Strawberry perutku akan sedikit sakit dan aku akan pucat." Kata Lucy dengan bahasa Inggris sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih.

"AH... tak apa lah... justru itu bagus buat pertumbuhan bayi" kata Mrs. Thomas sambil mengelus kepala Lucy lembut. Lucy tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang buncit itu. Dia tak sabar unuk menggendong Ignell ditangannya.

"Permisi, aku boleh duduk disini?" kata gadis berumur 21 tahun itu. Lucy memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dengan seksama. Dia memakai baju batik coklat dengan kerah kelasi senada dan dasi coklat polos, dipadu dengan rok ¾ dengan warna senada. Dan sepatu ket kream. Lucy tidak menegenalinya. Dia menggeser sedikit tubunya dan memberi ruang gadis itu untuk duduk.

"Namaku Erika Kawijiri" kata anak itu dalam bahasa Inggris. Mrs. Thomas menyalaminya hangat, begitu pula Lucy dengan senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kamu anak S-1 ya, jurusan apa?" Kata yang berumur 51 tahun itu. Gadis itu meletakan coklat hangat yang tadi di seruputnya.

"Oh.. aku anak baru, sebelumnya aku sekolah di UNAIR, Indonesia, dan aku pindah kesini dengan beasiswa. Aku Psikologi anak, S-2. Aku baru pindah hari ini" Jelasnya sambil menutup celotehannya itu.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Lucy sambil memasukan strawberry kemulutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"21 tahun. Tanggal 16 Desember nanti." Katanya singkat dan memasukan potato chips kemulutnya.

"OH! Akselerasi... hebat sekali." Kata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Lucy juga kagum pada Erika. Dia yang berumur 23 tahun saja baru masuk S-2.

"Lucy-san... orang jepang ya?" tanya Erika.

"Eh... iya... kok tahu?" Balas Lucy.

"Kau tahu nenek Yuuki?" tanya Erika balik. Lucy mengangguk.

"Beliau nenekku. Hanya aku tinggal di Indonesia sedangkan nenek, berada di Jepang " jelasnya.

"Nggak heran juga sih, bahasa Inggris dan Jepangmu fasih" kata Lucy. Erika hanya tersenyum dan kembali memasukan potato chips kemulutnya.

KRIIIIIIIINNNGG...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Lucy mencoba untuk berjalan dengan tertatih. Perutnya yang buncit memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. Tapi sepasang tangan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

"Kita naik eskalator aja, Lucy-san" kata Erika. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p>MAGNOLIA PRESENT...<p>

"Natsu!" bentak Lisanna. Jelas Natsu kaget dan segera membereskan kertas kerja yang tercecer. Natsu tersenyum pada Lisanna. Lisanna hanya manyun kesal melihat pacarnya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan dirinya.

"NGELAMUN LAGI! MIKIRN APA SIH?" kata Lisanna dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Natsu menggela nafas dan berdiri.

"Tidak ... hanya aku lapar. Hey, mau makan pancake vanilla?" Tanya Natsu pada Lisanna. Lisanna memandang Lucy heran.

"Pancake... Vanilla? Bukannya kau tidak suka?" Tanya Lisanna. Natsu mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Entahlah, aku sedang menginginkannya." Kata Natsu sambil membuang pandangannya dari Lisanna.

"Boleh.." kata Lisanna sambil merangkul leher Natsu.

~CAFFE ~

"Oke... Itadakimasu!" sahut Natsu riang. Lisanna hanya tersenyum melihat Natsu. Hingga Lisanna menganjaknya ngobrol. Selama 20 menit tak ada masalah, obrolan mereka lancar, hingga HP Natsu berdering keras. Natsu mengambil dan membukanya. 1 e-mail telah masuk ke Inbox nya.

"LUCY!" pekik Natsu. Natsu buru-buru membacanya dan melihat foto Lucy dan Erika. Natsu tertawa kecil dan membalas e-mail itu tanpa memperdulikan Lisanna. Dilihatnya wajah Natsu yang tersenyum amat lembut lebih dari ketika Natsu memberikan senyumannya pada dirinya. Lisanna tidak terima hingga dia naik darah dan bergumam kecil.

"Jadi benar kau telah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu?" gumam Lisanna.

"Hmm... apa? Oh, aku baru sadar, Lucy juga sangat suka Pancake Vanilla" sahut Natsu sambil men-save foto Lucy di HP-nya.

"jadi benar kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu?" kata Lisanna dengan suara meninggi.

"Apa?" balas Natsu dengan heran.

"Jadi benar kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan LUCY! " Lisanna membentak Natsu. Natsu hanya tertunduk dan diam.

"OKE kalau kau harus memilih, kau ingin kita berakhir atau lanjut?" Kata Lisanna dengan nada ada jawaban dari Natsu.

"BERARTI AKU ANGGAP KITA PUTUS! SELAMANYA!"kata Lisanna sambil meninggalkan Natsu.

"Kalau kita sudah harus berakhir rela, karena ada orang yang mampu menungguku hingga batas kesabarannya habis, dan dia tetap sabar menungguku" kata Natsu pada Lisanna.

"Siapa itu? Akan aku gantikan untukmu!" Kata Lisanna ketus.

"Dia lah sang malaikat, Lucy" Kata Natsu pada Lisanna dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan caffe.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, dari dulu aku harus meninggalkan dirimu... aku sudah terlalu menyakiti Lucy, aku pergi dan aku sudah tidak mengharapkanmu lagi.. Selamat Tinggal" kata Natsu sebelum meninggalkan Lisanna dalam kebisuan itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" kata Lisanna dengan terisak.

"Apa aku keterlaluan.. tapi.. Lucy..." Kata Natsu sambil meremas rambutnya. Dia tahu, sejak pertama menikah hingga Lucy pergi, sekalipun dia tak pernah memperhatikan Lucy. Tetapi sejak Lucy pergi.. Natsu menyadari perasaan yang kuat antara dia dan Lucy. Bahkan ketika malam, Natsu seakan bisa mendengar suara lembut Lucy.

"Ini yang terbaik untukku." Kata Natsu sambil memasuki ruang kantornya.

* * *

><p>Ketika jam pulang kantor, Natsu segera membereskan barang bawaannya. dan Munculah Gray.<p>

"Hey! Hot head!" Celetuk Gray saat akan pulang menoleh kearah Gray dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mutusin Lisanna ya ?" Kata Gray. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan tidak memperhatikan Gray.

"Bagus deh... " kata Gray santai. Hingga Natsu buka suara.

"Hey.. aku ingin tanya... jika aku benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk menjadi ayah.. dan.. dan umm.." belum selesai Natsu bertanya , Gray sudah menjawabnya.

"Terima saja, tetapi mungkin, ketika kau bertemu anakmu, Ibunya... sudah tidak ada... dan itu akan sangat menyakitkan." Gray berlalu dan meningglkan Natsu yang syok dengan pernyataannya.

"Lucy..." gumam Natsu.

* * *

><p>-6 bulan kemudian- 16 maret.<p>

"Happy 25th birthday! Natsu!" sorak para karyawan Fairy Tail Inc. Natsu tesenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak datang.

"kita doakan semoga Lucy, cepat pulang ke Magnolia, dan kalin bisa melakukan se..." belum selesai kata Master, Erza sudah menjejalinya dengan sepotong kue ulang tahun.

"Ah terima kasih atas semuanya.. dan aku ber..." belum selesai kata-kata Natsu. Terdengar teriakan dari pintu masuk ruangan kantor Natsu.

"NATSUU... DRAGNELLLL!" teriak sepupu Natsu, Keiwi. Natsu menoleh kearah gadis 19 tahun itu.

"Kei..wi" Kata Natsu setengah tak percaya. Keiwi menggendong bayi berusia 3 bulan dan berambut pink, hanya saja matanya berwarna coklat karamel.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas anak ini dan.." belum selesai kata-kata Keiwi, Wendy masuk dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Kematian Lucy onee-chan" kata Wendy mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Lucy... tidak mungkin.."

"Dia meninggal setelah melahirkan Ignell, anakmu.." kata Wendy dengan sesenggukan.

"Lucy..." Mata Natsu membesar dan dia jatuh berlutut.

"Kak Natsu, ini, Ignell" Kata Keiwi menyerahkan Ignell pada Natsu. Natsu melihat bayi 3 bulan yang tegah tertidur itu. Mirip sekali dengannya.

"Ignell... Lucy... Gomenne!" kata Natsu sambil memeluk anaknya dengan air matanya yang menanak sungai. Semua telah terjadi

* * *

><p><strong>TaaaaaaaaaDaaaaaaaaaaa! Kaya nya sedikit sekali ya? Ya jelas lah... Apakah Lucy benar meninggal? Atau ya begitulah. Dan... HECK ! jam 16.55 belooommm pulaanggg!<strong>

**Oke enjoy chappy 3 ini. Jawaban atas Lucy di chappy berikutnya. Maaf alurnya rada kecepetan :P**

**Aku perpanjang deh waktu update chappy 4.**

**Cya! Bhion**


	4. LIES and MEET

**Yuk! Dilanjutin Chapter 4 yuk!. **

**Oke disini ada yang bisa telepati ya? Ada beberapa readers yang bisa nebak pikiranku nih. **

**But keep read it to know the next :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Kak Natsu... sudahlah" kata keiwi sambil menyentuh pundak Natsu dengan lembut. Wendy hanya menatapnya hampa. Natsu masih terus memeluk putra pertamanya. Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam hingga Wendy buka suara.

"Kakak, andai kita tahu sejak awal, Kak Lucy pergi dalam keadaan hamil dan harusnya kita...kita... mencegahnya. Kakak tahu cerita waktu kakak mabuk itu? Disitulah semua terjadi." Kata Wndy sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kak Natsu. Give Ignell to me. Aku janji, aku akan menjaganya. Kakak harus tenang dulu" Kata Keiwi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu.

"Tidak, aku ingin Ignell ada didekapanku. Dia sudah kehilangan Lucy." Kata Natsu sambil membuang muka dari Keiwi.

"NATSU! JANGAN EGOIS! ITU JUGA TIDAK BAIK UNTUK IGNELL! BERIKAN SAJA PADA KEIWI!" Kata master.

"Ta..Tapi mater.." suara Natsu terbata dan tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"BERIKAN SAJA!" kata master dengan sedikit membentak. Natsu kemudian memberikan Ignell pada gadis berambut biru keriting itu. Ignell yang masih tidur merasa tak nyaman dan hanya menggeliat dipelukan Keiwi.

"Kakak harus ke London, hanya kakak seorang... Ibu masih syok atas kepergian kak Lucy. Ini... alamat makam kak Lucy" Kata wendy sambil memberikan kertas putih itu dan tangannya begertar tak kuasa menahan emosi lagi.

"Kami permisi..." Kata Keiwi sambil menggandeng Wendy yang masih terguncang itu.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka pergi. Natsu menangis dengan seluruh air matanya.

"LUCCCCCCCCCYYYY!" teriak Natsu. Semua orang menjadi tak tega. Levy,Jubia,Erza,Cana ikut menangis. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memojokan diri mereka.

=======================================Di Luar kantor====================================================================

"Hahh..." Kata Wendy sambil mencuci mukanya dan mengelap bagian bawah matanya.

"kau pantas dapat Oscar, Wendy" Kata Keiwi sambil menimang-nimang Ignell. Wendy terasenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuduga, 3 bulan setelah putus dengan Lisanna, kak Natsu selalu menanyakan kak Lucy." Kata Wendy sambil duduk di bangku taman dan mengambil roti rasa Mocca untuk dimakan.

"Aaaa...auugghh.." Ignell berusaha meraih roti yang dipegang oleh Wendy. Wendy tersenyum dan mecolek pipi Ignell lembut.

"Aduh... Ignell ini buat bibi, kamu ini saja yah" kata Wendy sambil memberikan sebotol susu formula yang tadi sudah dibuatnya di rumah.

"Akting kita berhasil,Wen! Aku nggak nyangka Kak Natsu bisa percaya gitu aja soal 'kematian' palsu kak Lucy. Bahahakakkaka" Kata Keiwi ketawa lebar.

"Sssstt... nanti ada yang dengar. Oke sekarang kita pu..." belum sempat wendy menyelesaikan kata-katanya...

KKRRIIINGG... HP wendy berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

"Halo.." sahut Wendy.

[_Wendy! Kau ada dimana sekarang ?_] sahut perembuan bersuara manis di seberang telepon.

"Ka...Kak Lucy? Aku...aku ditaman... sama Keiwi dan Ignell" Kata Wendy gugup dan berbohong. Tak beda dengan Keiwi yang menggendong Ignell sedari tadi. Wendy terpaksa berbohong karena Ibunya sudah melarang Natsu untuk bertemu dengan Lucy dan Ignell sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tapi Wendy mengingkarinya karena, cepat atau lambat Natsu akan tahu.

[_Oh... kami akan pulang 30 menit lagi. Pastikan Ignell sudah minum susunya yah... Ibu excited sekali membelikan perlengkapan baru Ignell. Oke, Wendy... See you at home_] Telepon diputus. Wendy berkeringat super dingin mendengar itu.

"Kei.." sahut Wendy.

"Ya?" Jawab Keiwi singkat.

"KITA PULANG, SEKARANG!" Perintah Wendy sambil berlari menuju stasiun Shinkanzen.

"AYE! MAM!" Balas Keiwi sambil ikut berlari menyusul Wendy.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku tak percaya akan hal itu... barusaha aku belajar mencintai Lucy, tapi Lucy pergi secepat itu. Dan harusnya aku tahu saat itu. Ignell bersamanya! Harusnya aku menyusulnya! Harusnya aku ada untuknya selama ini! Tapi aku tidak ada! Aku sungguh lelaki TAK TAHU DIRI! Harusnya bukan aku yang dipilih untuk Lucy! Bukan aku...

"Natsu..." aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku itu. Erza berdiri didepanku dengan mata sembab.

"Aku tahu rasanya... karena aku juga seorang ibu... mungkin aku akan lakukan apapun untuk bertemu anakku jika aku ada diposisi Lucy." Kata Erza. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Yah... aku tahu" balasku singkat.

"Mungkin Ignell dan Jason bisa berteman baik seperti kita yah... Ganbatte" Kata Erza dengan menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, sudah mendukungku" Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Erza tersenyum manis dan membalikkan badannya.

Benar kata Erza. Aku harus semangat demi Ignell. Aku akan ke London untuk mengucapkan perpisahanku. Lucy... beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana. Kini giliranku untuk menjaga Ignell.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dirumah Grandine-<strong>

"Kita berhasil KEI! 5 menit sebelum mereka sampai" Kata Wendy dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah... sepupu sialan!" kata Keiwi dengan tas mereka berdua dipundaknya. Wendy yang menggendong Ignell saat masuk kereta hingga kerumah.

"Oke sekarang waktunya Ignell mandi. Sudah jam 3 sore. "Kata Wendy sambil membawa Ignell kekamar mandi.

"Dan sepertinya kau dan aku juga butuh mandi, Wen" Kata Keiwi sambil melemparkan tas mereka.

"Itu nanti saja" Kata Wendy tersenyum jahil pada sepupunya. Keiwi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Wendy hanya tertawa renyah.

-5 menit kemudian-

"Cucukuuuuuu!" Sahut Grandine dari pintu.

"Disini bu!" sahut Wendy yang tengah memakaikan baju pada Ignell. Gradine pun menghampiri mereka dikamar Lucy.

"Aihh... naga kecil nenek sudah wangi.. sini nenek cium" kata Gradine sambil menciumi pipi cucunya. Ignell hanya tekekeh karena kelakuan neneknya.

"Ibu... mana kak Lucy?" kata Wendy penasaran.

"Oh itu diruang tamu" Kata Gradine sambil menimang-nimang Ignell. Wendy kemudian menuju ruang tamu. Didapatinya wanita berumur 24 tahun dengan potongan rambut bob sebahu berwarna kuning emas dengan long dress cream coklat dan flat shoes hitam. Dadanya bertambah bersar karena kehamilannya. Dan wajahnya sangat keibuan. Mata coklatnya menatap kearah Wendy.

"Wendy!" Kata wanita itu dan memeluk Wendy.

"Kak Lucy" Kata Wendy memeluk Lucy balik. Lucy melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat keiwi yang baru selesai mandi.

"KEI-chan!" Kata Lucy sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"KAK LUCY!" Kata Keiwi riang. Lucy mencium pipi kiri Keiwi dan mengelus kepala gadi itu lembut.

"kalian berdua, makasih udah ngejagain Ignell ya." Kata Lucy manis. Keduannya tersenyum lebar.

"Iya... Ibu kira kalian akan menculik cucuku ini" kata Gradine sambil menggendong Ignell. Ignell mengeluarkan tangannya karena ingin kembali kepelukan Lucy.

"AA...aaa..aaa" kata Igneel. Lucy tersenyum dan menggendong Ignell yang sedari tadi di gendong oleh neneknya.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil mencium kening anaknya. Ignell terkekeh lagi. Kini semuanya tertawa.

"Oke... kalian berdua ini sudah jam 3 lewat. Kalian mandi dan bantu aku masak!" perintah Gradine.

"Kalau aku sih sudah,Bi. Wendy tuh yang belum" kata Keiwi menyindir Wendy.

"heh!" Protes Wendy kesal dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

"Ng... Ignell sudah tidur siang belum?" Tanya Lucy pada Keiwi. Keiwi hanya menggeleng dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Masih ada 4 jam untuk makan malam,sayang. Tidurkan Ignell dulu, kau juga butuh istirahat yah" kata Gradine.

"Baik, Ibu" Kata Lucy sambil membawa Ignell kekamar.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya,Bi. Salam buat kak Lucy sama Ignell" kata Keiwi sambil meraih tasnya.

"Hati-hati sayang, mampir lagi" kata Gradine.

"Pasti" balas Keiwi.

=============================================**Makan Malam**==============================================================

"Ibu, Wendy... Aku titip Ignell seminggu yah. Tolong" Pinta Lucy pada menrtua dan adik Iparnya itu.

"Hah? Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Wendy. Lucy tersenyum sambil menatap anak pertamanya yang duduk dipanguan hangat dirinya.

"Aku harus ke London, mengurus Ijazahku. Terpaksa... Kalau tidak diurus percuma aku kuliah setahun itu." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Ya okelah, kapan kamu berangkat sayang?" tanya Gradine.

"Besok jam 8 pagi. Tidak usah mengantarku ya. Aku takut jika kalian pergi mengantar, Ignell malah akan capek dan rewel." Kata Lucy dengan menantap dalam Ignell yang bermain dengan boneka yang diberikan .

"Oke, baiklah. Kami doakan yang terbaik." Kata Wendy dan Gradine bersamaan. Tiiit Tiiit Tiit...

"Ah sebentar ya, Ibu." Kata Wendy sambil membuka HP-nya. E-mail dari Natsu yang masuk.

{_Wendy... tolong bilang ke Ibu, aku ke London untuk pekerjaan... aku berangkat jam 8,besok. Tidak usah diantar, aku bisa sendiri.-Natsu Dragnell-_} Wendy tertegun membacanya.

"_Mereka tidak boleh sampai bertemu!. Tapi tak apalah! Aku akan menghadapi 3 kemaran sekaligus, seminggu kemudian_" Kata Wendy dengan lutut yang lemasnya setengah mati.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Ignell, jangan nakal ya... Mama pergi dulu." Kata Lucy mencium kening Ignell dan menyerahkannya ke Wendy.

"Ibu akan menjaga cucu ibu, sayang" kata Gradine dengan menciumi kening Lucy.

"Oke Ibu,Wendy, aku berangkat dulu" kata Lucy sambil memasuki taxi yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

Lucy pun berangkat dengan perasaan lega. Kini dia tak khawatir lagi tentang siapa yang akan menjaga Ignell ketika dia pergi, tak seperti waktu dia di London.

* * *

><p><strong>Di bandara... (Natsu P.O.V)<strong>

"Terimakasih tuan Natsu, silahkan melewati Gate F disebelah sana" kata resepsionist yang melayani tiket penerbanganku.

"Terimaksih" kata ku singkat dan kemudian masuk ke Gate F untuk Boarding pass.

Aku melihat foto lucy yang dia kirimkan waktu dia berfoto bersama temannya. Wajah cantiknya kini tak bisa kunikmati lagi setiap hari. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku tahu aku tak... tak pantas untuk dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... dia pergi selamanya. Aku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan aku mencintainya sekarang. Aku menutup mataku dan suara Lucy mulai menggema di pikiranku.. suara yang akan kurindukan saat itu dan saat nanti.

"_It's okay, aku harus pergi_" suara Lucy yang saat itu menandakan dia akan pergi untuk selamanya.

TIT TIIIT TITT... Hpku berdering nyaring. Kubuka dan kudapati E-mail Wendy telah menanti untuk dibuka.

{_Tebak! Siapa yang minum susu?_} Isi pesan itu singkat dan aku mendapati foto Ignell yang sedang meminum susunya. Dia sudah bisa memegang botol sendiri? Hebat. Lucy.. aku tak menyangka, buah hati kita begitu hebat. The most Important thing that I have now. Pikirku dalam hati. Aku men-save foto pertama anakku yang dikirimkan Wendy itu dalam Handphoneku.

"Dia sungguh manis" kata seorang ibu-ibu tua yang duduk disebelahku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan terimakasihku. Benar, Ignell sungguh manis dan... Mata karamel itu. Piece's of hers.

Aku akan selalu mengingat Lucy dengan melihat mata indah Ignell itu. Aku memasukan HP-ku kedalam saku celana. Dan mengambil note serta ballpoint untuk menulis sesuatu. Entah kenapa tanganku clumsy dan daku menjatuhkan ballpointku itu. Aku bergumam kesal dan sangat kesal. Aku berjongkok dan mengambilnya. Saat aku mengadahkan kepalaku, aku melihat wanita dengan potongan rambut bob berwarna kuning keemasan dan mata coklat karamel.

"Lu..Lucy...?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia masuk kedalam Gate E yang tepat berada disebelahku. Dia tidak menyadari adanya diriku. Aku berlari mengejar dia. Kerumunan orang yang turun dari pesawat menghalangi setiap langkahku mendekatinya. Tidak! Dia semakin jauh!

Aku menerobos semuanya. Dan ketika tanganku akan menyentuh tangannya seseorang menabrakku dan akupun terjatuh. Aku tak menyerah. Aku bangkit dan mulai mengejarnya hingga aku tak melihat sosoknya lagi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, pak?" tanya seorang security.

"Tidak, hanya mencari seorang, kawan lama" jawabku berbohong dan menunjuk pesawat yang sudah take off itu.

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Gate E dan kembali ke Gate F.

"_Lucy... apakah benar itu dirimu?_" aku bergumam sedih dalam hati. Aku merasakan pilu yang luar biasa karenanya. Benarkah itu dirimu?

* * *

><p><strong>Woke selesai! <strong>

**AKANKAH... **

**Natsu mengetahui kika Lucy masih hidup?**

**Nggak TAU! Chappy 5 soon :D**

**Wait for chappy 5 ! I will keep writing ;D**

**RnR Pleasseee... ;D **

**(Bhion The Pen)**


	5. Meet You

**Study tour sialan!. Ke Semarang pula. **

**Jauh amat.**

**Laptop disita, semua kesita, jalan ke bus juga keujanan.**

** Untung udah pulang! yeah!**

**Dari pada nganggur di BUS sialan ini, mending aku lanjutin deh pake leppy error sialan ini :p.**

**Let's rock the story! Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

London... akhirnya tiba juga. Tempat dimana Lucy menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tanpa diriku, dan... tanpa keluarga. Tapi aku tak yakin seratus.. tidak.. mungkin seribu persen tentang kematiannya itu. Semuanya mirip dengan wanita itu, hanya rambutnya lebih pendek. Lucy apakah itu benar dirimu? Jika iya, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, memelukmu, dan membiarkanmu hanyut dalam pelukan maafku yang hangat. Kau menyentuhku dengan kelembutan itu,Lucy. Aku ingin itu terulang kembali. Akankah itu benar adanya?

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Aku sedikit heran dengan lelaki yang aku lihat dibandara, sekilas mirip sekali dengan Natsu. Apa benar itu Natsu? Aku tak tahu. Yang penting ku urus dulu semuanya di London dan pulang menemui Ignell.

Kriing...

"Hallo" aku mengangkat teleponku. Suara diseberang sana adalah suara bayi yang kurindukan,Ignell.

"Sayang, hei! Kamu sudah makan kan? Nggak nakal kan?" Aku berceloteh bak burung yang sedang berkicau nyaring.

[_Hey, Kak Lucy! Bagaimana perjalannanmu? Menyenangkan? Bosan atau.._] seorang gadis menjawab dari arah seberang.

"Wendy! Perjalanku cukup menyenangkan dan melelahkan tentunya! Bagaimana Ignell? Nggak nakal,kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit gemas.

[_Ignell? Umm... he's a good boy! Barusan saja dia menghabiskan susunya. Oh kakak kapan pulang? Bawa oleh-oleh ya_] balas Wendy. Aku sedikit bergiggle ria dengan perkataanya.

"3-5 hari lagi,mungkin,semoga cepat." Balas ku dengan senyum lebar.

[_Got it! Oke, ini Ignell_] kata Wendy sambil menyerahkan teleponnya ke Ignell.

"Owh... Ignell. Mama love you soo much! Love you! Love you!" kataku sambil mendekatkan bibirku lebih dekat dengan HP-ku. Setelah itu aku menutup teleponnya. Dan sebuah E-mail masuk ke handphoneku. Aku mendapati bahwa itu E-mail dari Wendy. Aku mendapati foto anakku sedang mengganggu Tama, kucing kesayangan neneknya. Aku hanya terkekeh renyah dan berjalan menuju kampus.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Natsu merasa jengkel dan marah. Wendy dan Keiwi menipunya dengan memberikan alamat palsu tentang makam Lucy. Dia sudah mencari semua makam dengan tittle Lucy Dragnell. Dan semua orang bilang itu tak ada. Ingin rasanya Natsu membakar mereka tetapi perutnya sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi. Natsu kemudian mencari Caffe atau semacamnya untuk makan siang.

"Welcome! Excuse me, Sir. May I have your order?" sapa pelayan itu ramah.

"Can I have a Lunch menu,please?" pinta Natsu. Pelayan itu segera mengambilkan list dalam lunch menu.

"Today we have steak, cream soup, cheesy salad, and pasta like: _Acinidipepe__ ,__Agnolotti__ ,__Anelli__ ,__Anellini__ ,__BarliEgss__,__Bigoli__,__Bucatini__,__Campanelle__ ,__Cannelloni__ ,__Capellini__**,**__Lasagna__,__Lasagnette__ ,__Linguettine__ ,__Linguine__ ,__Macaroni__ ,__Mafalde__ ,__Mafaldine__ ,__Maultasche__ ,__Mezzelune__ ,__Occhi di Lupo__ ,__Orecchiette__ ,__Orzo__,__Pappardelle__,__Passatelli__ ,__Vermicelli__ , and__Zitoni_. While the drink is Cola,coffe,Ice tea, and some juice. Want to take some?" kata pelayan itu lagi. Natsu berpikir agak lama untuk memutuskan menu mana yang akan dipilihnya.

"Well, I'll take pasta ummm... Lasagna and maybe I'll drink... Orange Juice" kata Natsu.

"Well, another else?" tanya pelayan itu lagi. Natsu tiba-tiba mengingat pancake kesukaan Lucy.

"Pancake vanilla for dessert" pesan Natsu. Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan Natsu.

"Well, please have a sit, your meals will serve in a minutes" balas pelayan itu lagi. Natsu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang lumayan besar untuk melihat keadaaan diluar.

"Huh… melelahkan. London, kota yang indah. Seindah senyumanmu yang kurindukan,Lucy. Dimana kau saat ini? Kami membutuhkanmu. Lucy.." gumam Natsu.

"Setelah itu, kita bertiga akan kembali ketempat ini, sebagai keluarga yang utuh" gumam Natsu sambil memandangi foto Ignell.

"Sir, your meals" Kata salah seorang pelayan itu. Natsu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah makan, Natsu segera mencari Hotel terdekat.

"Huuft… mungkin disini aku akan mati bosan, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sebentar" Kata Natsu kemudian meninggalkan kamar hotelnya dan pergi dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri indahnya taman.

* * *

><p>-TO LUCY-<p>

Lucy mengambil ijazahnya dan segera kembali ke hotel. Dia sangat senang karena dengan ikhlasnya menguruskan Ijazahnya. Dan besok dia akan kembali melihat Ignell.

"Ah… Ignell mama kangen kamu" batin Lucy dengan melihat foto Ignell yang bermain dengan Tama. Sesekali dia terkekeh kecil. Lucy masuk kekamar hotelnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian turun ke Lounge untuk makan siang.

"Umm… mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan ke taman. Banyak hal yang kurindukan dari London ini. " Kata Lucy sambil melangkah keluar hotel.

Lucy tidak menyadari Natsu juga sedang berada di London. Dan mungkin, Natsu tidak menyadari dirinya. Potongan rambutnya sebahu, dibiarkan tergerai menari bersama angin, dadanya yang semakin membesar, dan wajahnya yang semakin keibuan. Tak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa Lucy, sudah menikah dan punya anak. Umurnya yang masih terbilang ranum,24, membuat para lelaki single menoleh kearah ibu muda ini.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menikmati udara yang cukup sejuk. Dia tertarik akan sekelompok Tulip yang sedang mekar. Dia mendekati tanaman itu tanpa menyadari seseorang mengamatinya dengan serius.

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

"Wanita itu, wanita yang aku kejar kemarin, benarkah dia Lucy? Aku harus mengamatinya" gumamku dalam hati. Aku belum berani untuk mendekatinya lebih dekat. Mungkin dia bukan Lucy. Hanya sekedar mirip. Kupastikan dia memang benar Lucy-ku.

"Selamat siang, Nona.." sapa seorang lelaki muda pada wanita itu. Aku mengamatinya heran.

"Ahaha.. Selamat siang" Balas wanita itu manis. Suaranya, mirip sekali dengan Lucy. Aku masih mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' sejenak. Membiarkan rasa cinta kita menyatu?" Kata lelaki itu semakin genit.

"Ah… maaf, aku sudah punya suami dan seorang anak" Kata wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Ah… alas an lama, kau harus melayaniku, nona cantik" Lelaki itu semakin bertindak kasar dan mulai menyeret wanita itu lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Aku semakin jengkel. Buruk sekali dia memperlakukan wanita seperti itu!.

"Ti…Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah menikah! Aku harus bisa menjaga kehormatanku!" Balaa wanita itu dengan sedikit menangis. Aku tak tahan lagi dan keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Hei! Dia tidak mau!" Kataku menahan tangan lelaki itu.

"Hei… Bocah! Kau bukan.." belum sempat kata-kata lelaki itu selesai aku sudah memukul tepat di wajahnya dan melemparkan dia 10 meter ke depan.

"Ku bilang, dia tidak mau" Kataku dengan suara lantang. Semua orang menoleh kearahku dan lelaki itu hanya meringis dan pergi.

"Ah.. terimakasih.." Kata wanita itu. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat reaksi wanita itu. Bola mata karamelnya, wajah manisnya,semuannya, mirip dengan Lucy. Dia memang Lucy. Dia terbelalak kaget dan meneteskan air mata. Dia terpaku menatapku. Aku pun begitu.

"Na…Natsu.." Bisiknya pelan. Aku tahu, dia memang Lucy. Aku peluk tubuh mungilnya dan membiarkan dia tenggelam dalam kehangatanku. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Aku menangis memeluknya. Aku rindu akan wangi vanilla dan lembut kulitnya.

"Lucy… maafkan aku" bisikku pelan. Aku merasakn dia menggeleng lembut dan mempererat pelukkannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, Natsu. Aku merindukanmu" balasnya lembut.

"Lucy…" Bisikku pelan. Dia hanya ber"ngh.." sebagai balasan singkat atas panggilanku itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…. Sekarang dan nanti…" Bisikku lagi. Aku merasakan debaran jantungnya yang cepat dan manis.

"Natsu… aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan juga Ignell… kau belum bertemu dengannya kan?" Tanya Lucy padaku.

"Tidak, aku sudah bertemu" Balasku sambil menatap wajahnya lembut.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya dia balik. Dia masih polos dan manis.

"Aku akan menceritannya nanti… setelah aku..menciummu…" balasku. Lucy tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Wajah kami semakin dekat, nafas kami beradu, dan bibir kami saling menempel. Ditengah hangatnya sinar mentari, aku menemukan bidadariku. Bidadari yang selalu kucari dan kucintai. Lucy, finally, we've meet.

* * *

><p>-TO Wendy-<p>

"Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Dan mungkin Kak Natsu akan membunuhku setelah ini.. " batin wendy merinding.

* * *

><p><strong>Oyeee! <strong>

**Chappy 5 selesai! **

**Owh yeah!**

**Tunggu chapter 6 yah…**

**Ditunggu aja ;)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**-Bhion The Pen-**


	6. It'll be end, isn't ?

**Chapter 6 . Hey masih setia membaca karya ku yang agak nggak nyambung ini kan? **

**Well, makasih reviewnya. Sekarang kita lanjut kecerita. Woke ? woke ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Hey, kau tahu hari apa sekarang?. Baiklah jika memang kalian tidak tahu. Hari ini, adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Kenapa? Yes! Benar! Aku akan pulang ke Jepang bersama isrti terkasihku,Lucy. Aih! Senangnya.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di bandara. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku pulang bersama istri tercinta dari tempat yang jauh.

"Hey,Lucy. Mau kue?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oke, tunggu disini, aku akan membleikannya untukmu." Balasku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tanganku sudah penuh dengan makanan yang aku pesan tadi.

"LUCY!" sahutku. Dia menoleh dan menghampiriku.

"Banyak sekali,Natsu, kau pesan apa saja?" Katanya sedikit khawatir dan membantuku membawakan makanan itu.

"Cuma...ng... sebatas kue dan makanan ringan... oh, juga cola." Balasku dengan grin khas-ku.

"Oh, Natsu aku lupa bilang, selama masa menyusui, aku dilarang minum cola, mengingat saat melahirkan aku mengalami sedikit masalah" kata Lucy dengan tatapan sedih.

"HAH? Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanyaku dengan menatapnya terkejut.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa, aku sudah melewatinya kok, tenang saja." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Aku tahu, dia selalu begitu padaku. Selalu berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya disaat dia sedang sedih dan senang. Dia tak pernah merasa terbuang ketika dia bersamaku. Dia... adalah hal terindah yang kumiliki sekarang.

"Hey Lucy.. aku mau, kita tinggal bersama lagi seperti dulu. Tapi aku..aku janji akan berubah.. " ucapku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Natsu... tentu aku mau" balas Lucy dengan mencium pipi kananku. Aku jadi salting dibuatnya.

"All of passanger to Japan, please enter the gate E, Thank you"

"Ng... Lucy, ayo" ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Lucy dengan tersenyum hangat menggandeng tanganku balik.

Aku melihat dia dengan lembut. Dia memang wanita yang terindah buatku.

* * *

><p><strong>~Magnolia Present... Natsu P.O.V~<strong>

"TEGANYA KALIAN! KENAPA KALIAN MENYIARKAN BERITA BOHONG ITU! KENAPA KALAIN BILANG BEGITU! KALIAN INGIN KAKAK KALIAN MATI YA? JAWAB IBU!" Aku hanya memperhatikan kegeraman ibuku pada adik dan adik sepupuku. Sepulang dari London kemarin, kami langsung menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Ibu. Mendengar ceritaku, Ibu langsung arah dan segera menelpon orang tua Keiwi untuk menyuruh anaknya datang kemari.

"Ti..tidak ada..." Jawab mereka kompak dengan nada bicara terbata-bata dan gugup.

"KALIAN! HAHH... SUDAH! AKU MAAFKAN KALI INI DAN JIKA KALIAN ULANGI LAGI, KALIAN AKAN MENJADI BAHAN MAKANAN DI SUP ITU!" sudah kuduga Ibu akan mengeluarkan dark-auranya itu.

"Sudahlah,Bu. Lagi pula Lucy juga tidak terlalu menganggap serius tentang masalah ini" aku menenangkan ibuku yang sedari tadi marah. Aku melihat Ibuku sudah agak legan dengan amarahnya yang tadi meledak ledak.

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Suara tangisan Igneel dari arah dapur. Kami berlari kearah dapur dan mendapati telapak tangan kanan Lucy berdarah dan Lucy sedang mendekap Igneel yang ketakutan itu.

"LUCYYYY! KAU TAK APA? IBU, BAWA IGNEEL DULU! LUCY.." aku menyerahkan Igneel pada Ibuku dan aku membawa Lucy keruang tengah. Dan menyuruhnya duduk disofa sedangkan aku berlutut berhadapan dengannya.

"Natsu.. aku tak apa,Cuma tadi kena pisau. " kata Lucy dengan tangan kanannya yang bergetar.

"NGGAK APA-APA APANYA? Oke... luka ini nggak cukup dalam, jadi tinggal diperban aja." Kataku dengan mengambil perban dan mulai membebatkan pada telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa..."

"Natsu... ada apa?"

"KENAPA KAMU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI?"

"Natsu... aku nggak apa-apa kok..."

"Lucy... aku nggak mau... dan nggak mau ngerasain kehilangan kamu lagi... aku nggak mau Igneel tumbuh tanpa ibu. Aku butuh... aku butuh... kamu,Lucy" kata-kataku bergetar mengucap namanya. Lucy mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Tenang Natsu, aku nggak akan ninggalin kalian." Ucap Lucy dengan memandangku lembut.

"Lu..cy" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan. Dia tersenyum balik, aku tak bisa menahan diriku, kudekatkan diriku padanya dan menciumnya.

Lucy...

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V<strong>

Natsu bangun dipagi yang cukup cerah dan mendapati Lucy tidur disampingnya. Baru pertamakali ini Natsu melihat wajah tidur Lucy yang tenang dan damai. Dia tersenyum kepada wanita yang dinikahinya itu. Kemudian mencium kening wanita 24 tahun itu dengan lembut.

Suara tangisan bayi menyeruak dari kamar sebelah dan Natsu bergegas menghampirinya. Dia melihat bayi 3 bulan itu menggeliat dalam tempat tidur bayinya dengan tidak nyamannya. Melihat kedatangan ayahnya, tangisannya berhenti dan digantikan dengan tawa raiangnya. Mata coklatnya menatap dalam pria itu.

"Igneel, ayolah, Mama masih capek semalaman sama kamu." Ucap Natsu dengan menimang-nimang anaknya itu. Tawa bayi kecil itu semakin lepas dan keras. Natsu ikut senang dibuatnya dan memeluk bayi lelaki itu dengan lembut. Natsu memandang kearah lantai dengan sedih. 3 bulan, dia baru bisa menggendong bayinya yang amat sangat berharga itu.

"Natsu ... Igneel... Ohayou... maaf, Mama kesiangan." Kata Lucy dengan wajah bersalah. Natsu menggeleng dengan lembut.

"Tidak, dia baru saja bangun, 3 menit yang lalu." Kata Natsu sambil memberikan Igneel pada Mamanya. Lucy mencium Igneel dan dibalas dengan tawa putranya.

"Ahahah... baguslah kalau begitu, oh sarapan! Natsu, tolong jaga Igneel dulu ya. Aku harus buat sarapan,dan... don't be Topless like that." Saran Lucy yang kemudian bergegas kedapur.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Semalam panas sekali udaranya, trus aku buka baju." Pikir Natsu seraya wajahnya memerah dan cukup merah untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

"Igneel... sebentar, pa-" belum selesai kata-kata Natsu, Igneel sudah menangis karena tak mau berpisah dari papanya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, Igneel" Natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil bajunya yang ada dikamar.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Lucy sudah menuntaskan kewajibannya sebagai Istri dan Ibu. Kemudian dia bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan perlengkapan kantor Natsu, membuatkan bekal 5 menit kemudian.

"Natsu, lebih baik kau mandi dan sarapan, aku harus menyusui Igneel dulu." Kata Lucy sambil mengambil Igneel dari dekapan papanya.

"Well, aku madi dulu" kata Natsu sambil mengambil handuk. Dan bergegas kekamar mandi. Lucy duduk di sofa dan mulai menyusui bayi mungilnya itu. Selama 15 menit lucy menyusui anaknya. Kemudian membuat anaknya bersendawa agar tak terjadi masalah pada lambungnya. Setelah itu dia bergegas memandikan Igneel. Setelah selesai dia mengeringakan anaknya dan memakaikannya baju, Lucy menaruh Igneel yang mulai terlelap kembali ke tempat tidur bayi di kamarnya.

Lucy kemudian bergegas kedapur untuk mengambil sup dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Lucy...ng... bisa kau bantu aku?" ucap Natsu dari kamar mereka. Lucy mengampiri Natsu dan melihat natsu sedang bingung memakai dari berwarna hitam itu.

"Natsu... kenapa tanganmu? Kok bisa keikat dasi?" tanya Lucy seraya membetulkan dasi suaminya itu. Jujur Lucy ingin tertawa karena tangan Natsu terbebat oleh dasinya sendiri.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah pake dasi... jadi aku agak repot dengan ini" Ucap Natsu dengan muka seperti Lobster rebus.

"Kenapa harus malu? Tidak ada yang dipermalukan kok." Balas Lucy dengan manis.

"Ya... justru aku malu... nggak bisa pake dasi sendiri" ucap Natsu malu-malu(lagi).

"Justru itu Luc-" sebelum menuntaskan kata-katanya, Natsu sudah membungkam Lucy dengan ciuman lembutnya.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy blushing. Natsu hanya tertawa kecil dan mencium kening istrinya sekali lagi.

"Kau lucu, Lucy.." kata Natsu sambil melangkah menuju ruang makan. Lucy memegang tempat dimana dia dicium oleh Natsu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku suka waktu kita berbicara seperti ini." Gumam Lucy dalam hati. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

**~Di kantor~**

Aku melangkahkan kai dengan gembira pagi ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang beda saja pagi ini dan mungkin seterusnya.

"Hey, Flame Head! Kenapa kau begitu sumringah... harusnya kau sedih karena istrimu telah tiada!" bentak Grey. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingku.

"Kau mau apa Flame Head?" Tanya Grey dengan nada mengejekku. Aku tersenyum dan menceritakan semuanya tetang kebohongan Wendy agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Igneel.

"Wendy? Haah! Dia lebih pintar darimu Flame Head!"

"Hey! Setidaknya aku akan jadi ayah yang baik melebihi kau!"

"OH YA?"

"TENTU! ICE BLOCK!"

"TOBASSCO MANIAC!"

"ICE CUBE!"

"KALIAN BERISSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIKKK!" tegur seluruh ruangan atas pertengkaran kami. Lalu kami hanya duduk dan diam dan meneruskan pekerjaan kami.

"Kita tertipu ya... Wendy memang hebat membohongi kita" kata Gray dengan menggeleng-gellengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tak terasa cukup lama aku bercikutat dengan pekerjaan di kantor dan saat pulang pun tiba. Entah mengapa pulang kerumah malam ini jadi begitu special buatku. Biasanya aku mals untuk pulang kerumah dan memilih untuk bersama Lisanna. Tapi sekarang, rasanya beda. Alright NATSU! Let's get home !

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal P.O.V~<strong>

Sesampainya dirumah Natsu langsung memarkir mobilnya dan turun kemudian membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima~" sorak Natsu dari arah pintu. Tak ada jawaban dari Lucy. Natsu penasaran dan berjalan menuju kamar Igneel. Natsu mendapati Lucy sedang menimang-nimang Igneel dengan lembutnya. Igneel menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya dan menikmati setiap ayunan lembut sang ibu juga lagu yang didendangkannya.

"And... the night.. will...fill..with. your..sweet...dreams. Good Night my Little dragon" kata Lucy mengakhiri lagunya dan mencium kening Igneel dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur bayinya. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ah.. Natsu" Lucy tersentak karena tidak menyadari suaminya. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Lucy. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di kening putra kecilnya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"An...Ano... Maaf Natsu aku nggak tahu kalo kamu udah pulang.. tadi Igneel rewel" kata Lucy pada suaminya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan mencium keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tadaima,Lucy" balas Natsu menyicumnya lagi.

"Okaeri..." balas Lucy manis. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar Igneel dan menuju ruang makan.

"Wuaaaaaaaah! Sudah lama aku nggak makan masakanmu! Itadakimasu~!" sorak Natsu sambil mengangkat sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Pelan-pelan Natsu nanti tersedak" ujar Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hei, Lucy..." Kata Natsu ditengah aktivitas makannya.

"Iya?" ucap Lucy sambil memandang Natsu. Natsu melemparkan _Grin_-khasnya.

"I Love You" ucar Natsu cepat dan meneruskan makannya lagi. Lucy terdiam sejenak dengan muka merona merah. Kemudian dia bergiggles dan tersenyum kearah Natsu.

"I... Love... You...Too... Natsu" kata Lucy dengan mengeja kata-perkata. Natsu tersedak dan mencari air didekatnya. Mukannya merah dan panas.

"Lu...Lu...Lucy... aku..aku malu..." kata Natsu terbata-bata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Karena...karena...karena...kau...ng... kau... cantik.." balas Natsu menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lucy hanya terkekeh lembut.

* * *

><p>"Aku mandi dulu ya, Lucy" ujar Natsu sambil mengambil handuk didekatnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencuci piring. Setelah mencuci piring lucy beranjak kekamar mereka untuk menyiapkan baju untuk Natsu. Saat menyiapkan baju untuk Natsu, HP natsu berdering.<p>

"SMS? Dari siapa?" ujar Lucy sambil membuka isi pesan Natsu.

_**From : Lisanna**_

_**To : Natsu**_

_**Mssg : AKU HAMIL ...**_

Lucy tercenggang atas isi pesan itu. "Lisanna... Hamil..." bisik Lucy lirih sejenak kemudian suara Natsu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"YO! LUCY! Makasih udah nyiapin baju buatku." Kata Natsu yang masih terbungkus dengan handuk itu.

"Ah.. Natsu, aku turun sebentar ya. Aday yang belum aku bereskan" Suara Lucy sedikit bergetar dan buru-buru menaruh HP Natsu tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.

"Lucy... ada apa?" tanya Natsu mencengkram lengan kanan Lucy.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa" balas Lucy dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kalau ada yang salah bilang padaku ya" balas Natsu khawatir.

"Pasti" kata Lucy kemudian turun dan masuk kekamarnya dulu.

"Jelas tidak ada yang salah,Natsu. Kau pasti bahagia akan memiliki anak dengan Lisanna. Natsu... selamat ya..." ujar Lucy sambil menangis. Semua baru saja sangat indah, memori itu, Igneel, kelembutan Natsu, semuanya. Tapi hancur dengan satu pesan yang sangat penyakitkan untuk Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter will be soon update!<strong>

**Chappy 7 in progress!**

**RnR please.. thank you :D**

**Bhion is Disclaimer...**

**FT owned by Hiro Mashima – Sama !**

**XD Arigatou !**


	7. If you were gone

**Chappy 7 here !**

**Sebenernya aku mau mengakhiri di chappy ini, tapi masih kurang klimaks aja.**

**Dinikmati readers :D**

**Own by Bhion.. the story**

**FT own by Hiro mashima- sama**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Hari minggu pagi yang cukup cerah untuk Natsu. Hari ini mereka bertiga akan pergi kepantai. Baru pertama kalinya Igneel bisa pergi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan coba tebak, FT Corp. juga ikut dalam acara itu. Ya, hari ini adalah hari Beach day di Magnolia. Dan pasti akan sangat ramai disana.

"Oaahhmmm... sudah pagi" kata Natsu sambil menguap lebar. Dia tak mendapati Lucy ada disampingnya. Natsu segera turun dan mendapati Lucy sedang menyusui buah hati mereka.

"Ah... Natsu.. Ohayou" sapa Lucy dengan tersenyum. Natsu menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Lucy , mengamati bayi kecilnya yang semakin lama semakin terlelap itu.

"Lucy, hari ini ikut aku maksudku... kita pergi kepantai ya" ujar Natsu dengan grin khasnya.

"Iya Natsu... nanti ya jam 8, ini kan masih jam 7" balas Lucy sambil menimang-nimang Igneel yang sedang terlelap itu. Kemudian Lucy membawa Igneel kekamarnya dan menidurkannya kembali.

"Lucy... aku lapar..." kata Natsu dengan suara manja dan memeluk Lucy.

"Hmm... iya. Ayo kita sarapan" kata Lucy sambil mengikuti Natsu yang sudah berlari kearah dapur itu.

'Mungkin Natsu setelah hari ini akan meninggalkanku...' batin Lucy dengan sedih.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

"Nee... Lucy... Lucy" ucap Natsu.

"Eh... iya..." Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Natsu.

"Ng... nggak apa-apa" balas Lucy.

"Yakin?"

"Iya nggak apa-apa kok Natsu" Ucap Lucy sambil mengambil piring Natsu dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mencuci piring tersebut.

Pikiran Lucy berputar-putar atas pesan semalam. Dia tak habis pikir langkah apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Justru Natsu akan senang mendengar kabar bahwa Lisanna sudah hamil. Lucy menyeka sedikit air matanya dipelupuk matanya. Dan kembali melakukan aktivitas.

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku pada Lucy yang menggendong Ignee yang masih terlelap itu.

"Iya." Kata Lucy kemudian duduk disampingku. Aku memacu mobilku menuju ke pantai yang dimaksud itu.

"Hey, Lucy... aku senang sekarang kita bisa merayakan beach day dengan Igneel" ucapku sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan. Cukup macet tapi masih cukup untuk memacu mobilku dikecepatan sedang.

"Aku juga..." balas ucy singkat. Setelah 20 menit, kami pun sampai ditujuan. Aku mengeluarkan perlengkapan kami dan membawa tas perlengkapan Igneel. Kami menuju ruang ganti. Aku mempersilakan Lucy untuk ganti baju duluan karena ruang ganti wanita cukup ramai. Igneel masih berada di pelukanku.

"Lama sekali sih..." ucapku setengah berbisik agar tak membangunkan Igneel yang masih terlelap dan terkadang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Aunghh..." desah Igneel dalam pelukanku.

"Eh.. ssh..shh..ssshh... Papa disini tenang ya tenang sayang" ucapku sambil menimang-nimang Igneel agar tenang.

"Natsu..." seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh kearahnya aku melihat Lucy memakai baju renang short dress berwarna pink dengan pita hitam diperbatasan dada dan perutnya. Dan dia begitu sexy.

"Lu..lucy.." aku tergagap melihatnya memakai baju seperti itu.

"Sekarang kamu ganti baju ya, biar Igneel sama aku aja." Balas Lucy dan mengambil Igneel dari dekapanku.

"Aye.. ma'am" balasku sambil bergegas menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah 2 menit berganti baju aku menghampiri Lucy yang sedang menungguku.

"Luce..." sapaku. Lucy memandangku dengan tersenyum dan itu sangan cantik bagiku.

"A...ayo.." ujarku sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Lucy. Semenatara tangan kirinya menggendong Igneel.

"YO! NATSU!" Teriak Gray dari arah pohon palm. Aku menghampiri Gray dan Juvia, tak lupa Dylan.

"Papa! Itu siapa?" tanya Dylan pada ayahnya.

"Itu, itu tante Lucy sama adek Igneel" ujar Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambut jet black anaknya itu.

Mata berlian Dylan menatap lurus pada Lucy dan menghampirinya.

"Halllo! Namaku Dylan" kata Dylan sambil tersenyum pada Lucy. Lucy bergiggles dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Dylan.

"Hallo Dylan, Ini Igneel" kata Lucy sambil memperkenalkan anak kami. Aku mengamati Dylan yang sedikit canggung ketika Lucy memintanya menyentuh pipi Igneel.

"Sayang, sudah ya nanti adek nya bangun" kata Juvia. Dylan berlari kearah ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Lucy-san, lama tak bertemu" ucap Juvia sambil tersenyum lebar. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Well, ada tempat kosong disini,Natsu. Kenapa tak meletakan barangmu disini saja?" Ujar Gray sambil menunjukan tempat kosong tepat disebelahnya.

"SIP! Ide bagus!" Ucapku sambil menggelar tikar dan meletakan payung. Setelah selesai, Lucy duduk dekat dengan Juvia dan Dylan. Dylan mengamati Ignee dengan seksama dan terlihat excited.

"Anak-anak selalu ingin tahu ya, Natsu" ucap Gray kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Heii...Kali...a... LUCY? LUCY?" ucap master dengan nada terkejut.

"Lama tak jumpa master" sapa Lucy dengan senyumannya. Aku menghampiri dia dan master terlihat sangat kaget.

Kemudian aku menceritakan semua tentang Wendy dan Keiwi yang sudah menipu kita semua.

"Oh... melegakan sekali mengetahui bidadariku masih ada" ujar master dengan muka mesum.

"Hey! Jangan memandang istriku seperti itu! KAKEK!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

Mereka semua hanya tertawa dan anggota Fairy Tail CORP. menyambut Lucy dengan ramah.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

"Hey Lucy! Ayo main!" ucap Natsu dari arah bibir pantai. Lucy tercenggang.

"Eh.. aku?" ucap Lucy dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya ! ayo!" ucap Natsu semakin keras.

"Ta..tapi.. Igneel.." Ucap Lucy dengan bingung. Kemudian Levy menghampiri Lucy.

"Sini, biar Igneel sama aku, kamu main dulu sana... aku udah capek" kata Levy. Lucy tersenyum dan memberikan Igneel pada Levy sebelum pergi Lucy mencium kening Igneel.

"Nah! Ini dia sang putri" goda Natsu pada Istrinya itu. Lucy hanya tersipu malu.

"Ayo! Anggota nya sudah pas! Game ini namanya COUPLE Battle!" ujar master.

"Peraturannya simple dan sederhana. Sang perempuan akan digendong oleh sang laki-laki dipundaknya, dan sang laki-laki harus lomba lari marathon sepanjang 500m tanpa membuat sang wanita jatuh, mengerti?"

"Baik kami mengerti!" ujar semua para peserta. Natsu berjongkok dihadapan Lucy. Dan Lucy sedikit blushing.

"Ayo, naik Lucy. Aku janji aku akan melindungi kamu." Ujar Natsu.

"Ba..baik" balas Lucy. Kemudian dia naik dipundak Natsu. Natsu bergumam kecil dengan muka blushing 'So...so soft..'

"Papa ! Mama! Berjuang!" teriak Dylan dengan lantang. Juvia melambaikan tangannya pada putra kecilnya.

"Doakan mama sama papa, sayaaanngg" balas Juvia pada anaknya. Dylan terlihat senang dan tertawa renyah. Melihat bocah 3 tahunnya itu tertawa Juvia jadi makin semangat.

"Igneel! Mama sama Papa akan menang!" sahut Natsu sambil memandang anaknya. Bayi mungil berumur 4 bulan itu menepukan tangannya arti mendukung orang tuannya.

"Siap! MULAI!" sahut master sambil mengibarkan bendera. Semua beradu kecepatan dan keseimbangan.

"Lucy! Dorong Juvia!" sahut Natsu pada istrinya.

"Juvia! Kalahkan dia!" ujar Gray. Lucy mencoba mendorong Juvia tetapi dengan sigap Juvia mendorong Lucy hingga Lucy terjatuh.

Lucy hanya tertawa melihat Natsu protes terhadap Juvia karena telah menjatuhkannya.

"Lucy! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" kata Natsu membantunya berdiri. Lucy hanya mengangguk tanda tak apa-apa. Natsu memeluknya dan meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjaganya.

Hingga..

"Natsu..."

"Li..Lisanna?" ucap Natsu sambil memandang Lisanna dalam. Lucy melihat mereka dengan raut muka yang sedih. Lisanna melongok kearah Lucy dan kembali menunduk.

"Lucy, aku pinjam Natsu sebentar ya" ujar Lisanna pada Lucy. Natsu menoleh kearahnya dan seperti meminta ijin padanya.

"Ah iya.. aku juga mau istirahat dulu." Ujar Lucy melangkah kearah Levy dan Igneel. 'Selamat berbahagia Natsu' bisiknya lirih.

* * *

><p>~Natsu P.O.V~<p>

Aku berjalan mengikuti Lisanna. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus dia bicarakan. Aku tak tahu apa tapi yang pasti ini masalah serius.

"Natsu..." Lisanna berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang. Aku memperhatikannya.

"Aku... Hamil..." ujarnya. Aku membelalakan mataku dan lututku pun lemas.

"Jadi aku ayah anak itu?" ujarku sambil menunduk. Lisanna ikut duduk didepanku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Bukan...bukan... itu.. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, aku hamil dengan Bixlow" ujarnya.

"Huh?" aku melirik kearahnya dengan muka bingung.

"Aku... seminggu setelah putus denganmu aku jadian dengan Bixlow, 3 minggu yang lalu aku mengecek kedokter an positif." Ucapnya. Jujur aku lega mendengarnya.

"Bukannya sudah ku SMS dirimu?" ujar Lisanna. Aku buru-buru membuka HP-ku dan menemukan pesan dari Lisanna sudah tetrbuka. Aku mengingat-ingatnya dengan serius.

_-Flasback-_

"_SMS? Dari siapa?" ujar Lucy sambil membuka isi pesan Natsu._

_**From : Lisanna**_

_**To : Natsu**_

_**Mssg : AKU HAMIL ...**_

_Lucy tercenggang atas isi pesan itu. "Lisanna... Hamil..." bisik Lucy lirih sejenak kemudian suara Natsu membuyarkan pikirannya._

"_YO! LUCY! Makasih udah nyiapin baju buatku." Kata Natsu yang masih terbungkus dengan handuk itu._

"_Ah.. Natsu, aku turun sebentar ya. Aday yang belum aku bereskan" Suara Lucy sedikit bergetar dan buru-buru menaruh HP Natsu tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya._

"_Lucy... ada apa?" tanya Natsu mencengkram lengan kanan Lucy._

"_Ti..Tidak apa-apa" balas Lucy dengan senyum palsunya._

"_Kalau ada yang salah bilang padaku ya" balas Natsu khawatir._

"_Pasti" kata Lucy kemudian turun dan masuk kekamarnya yang dulu._

_-End of flashback- _

"Lucy!" aku berteriak dan beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan melangkah ketempat Lucy.

"Lisanna, akan aku bantu dan akan aku lakukan sesuatu.. aku duluan!" ujarku sambil berlari. Aku melihat Lisanna tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku.

Jadi selama ini Lucy salah paham... Tidak! Aku tak mau kehilangan Lucy lagi!

* * *

><p>-Lucy P.O.V-<p>

Aku hanya terduduk lesu dan memandangi lautan luas. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Levy yang tengah asyik menggoda Igneel. Tawa Igneel menyembuhkan segalanya bagiku.

"Levy, aku haus boleh minta minumnya?" aku meminta Levy mengambilkan minum tanpa memperhatikannya. Levy tersenyum dan memberikanku sekaleng minuman. Entah aku sadar atau tidak, yang aku minum itu adalah cola.

"Makasih" balasku dengan menatap lautan lebih dalam. Tak terasa sekaleng minuman itu sudah kucerna dalam tenggorokan dan lambungku.

'Eh... kepalaku kenapa tiba-tiba pusing?' aku bergumam dan aku melihat Natsu yang sedang berlari dan sejurus kemudian dia menarik tanganku. Yang aku tahu Levy hanya berteriak dan Natsu membawaku ke sisi pantai yang lebih sepi.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Lucy... aku mau bicara denganmu" ujar Natsu. Lucy memandanginya dengan muka sedih.

"Luce.. aku ingin meluruskan ini semua... aku dan Lisanna..." belum sempat kata-kata Natsu habis, Lucy sudah memotongnya.

"Selamat... kalian akan mempunyai anak, semoga bahagia dengannya." Ucap Lucy dengan nada bergetar.

"LUCY! KAU SALAH PAHAM!" ucap Natsu dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau ingin memiliki anak dari Lisanna kan?"

"LUCY! ITU ANAK BIXLOW BUKAN AKU!" kata Natsu dengan nada semakin meninggi.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, sangat menyenangkan.." Lucy berbalik dan meninggalkan Natsu.

'Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!' ujar Natsu mengejar Lucy dan mencengkram lengan kanan Lucy. Membawa tubuh mungil Lucy itu dekat dengan dirinya dan wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi sisanya.

Natsu mencium Lucy dengan nafsunya. Membiarkan lidahnya bermain didalam mulut Lucy dan hingga kehabisan nafas.

"1!" kata Natsu kemudian mencium Lucy lagi dengan hal yang sama.

"2!" kata Natsu kemudian menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

"Naa..Natsu...Mhmmphh...nnn" Lucy menyela ciuman mereka tetapi dipotong oleh ciuman Natsu yang dalam.

"9!" Natsu mulai menekan bibirnya lebih dalam lagi dan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Lucy. Kedua wajah mereka panas dan berkali-kali mereka mencari udara.

"10!" ujar Natsu sambil menciumnya untuk terakhir kali.

Mereka menjauh sedikit dan Natsu melihat wajah menangis Lucy.

"Lucy jangan menangis.. kumohon" ucap Natsu sambil memeluk Lucy. Awalnya Lucy menolak dan berontak. Tapi Natsu menguatkan pelukkannya dan Lucy luluh didalamnya.

'Natsu...Natsu' isaknya. Natsu mempererat pelukkanya dan dia mulai membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Lucy membiarkan aroma wanita itu merasuk didalam tubuhnya.

"Lucy... aku hanya mencintaimu dan Igneel tak ada yang lain, sekarang kita pulang ya Lucy.." ujar Natsu.

"Lucy...?" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Lucy. Natsu lantas memandang wanita itu. Lucy bernafas cepat dan tubuhnya panas. Dia menggigil kedinginan dan berkeringat. Wajahnya pucat. Dan nafasnya cepat tak teratur sama sekali.

"LUCY!" Natsu panik dan langsung menggendong Lucy ke paramedis.

-Paramedis-

"Sepertinya ada yang salah didalam tubuhnya, baiknya kita rujuk dia ke RS, secepatnya." Ujar dokter.

"Ta..tapi! kenapa kau tak bisa menyadarkannya sekarang!" ucap Natsu dengan lantang.

"Kita tak tahu apa penyebabnya dan peralatan disini kurang memadai" kata dokter itu lagi.

"Natsu lebih baik kau pulang dulu dan Lucy biar kami yang urus, masalah RS nanti kami kabari, yang penting istirahatkan Igneel dahulu." Ujar Erza sambil menyerahkan Igneel pada Natsu. Igneel menatap ayahnya dalam dan hampir menangis.

"Shh...ssshh.. sudah..sudah.." ujar Natsu dengan menimang-nimang anaknya.

"Erza, aku titip Lucy dulu" kata Natsu sambil bergegas kemobilnya dan memacunya ke Hosenka.

-Dirumah Ibu Natsu-

"IBU! Buka pintunya!" ucap Natsu dari luar. Wendy membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya.

"Kak Natsu! Igneel! Mana kak Lucy?" tanya Wendy.

"Ceritanya panjang . mana ibu?" tanya Natsu sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

"di..di dalam" kata Wendy.

"IBU!" sahut Natsu. Ibunya keluar dengan raut muka heran.

"Natsu sayang, ada apa malam-malam kesini?" tanya Ibunya. Natsu menyerahkan Igneel pada ibunya dan bercerita tentang semua itu.

"Lucy... apa dia baik-baik saja? JAWAB!" kata Ibunya dengan muka penuh air mata.

"Entahlah... dia di RS Fairy Tail" ucap Natsu lirih.

"Aku harus kembali, Lucy membutuhkanku." Ucap Natsu meninggalkan rumah ibunya. Dan memacu mobilnya ke Magnolia.

* * *

><p>-Natsu P.O.V-<p>

Aku memandangi wajah putih Lucy yang masih bersinar. Nafasnya kini mulai teratur ta seperti dipantai tadi.

"Permisi, anda suaminya?" tanya dokter yang tiba-tiba masuk itu.

"Benar, ada apa?" kataku padanya.

"Begini... mengingat dia pernah mengalami masalah saat persalian dan dia dilarang minum cola, kami menemukan sample soda di cairan tubuh yang kami test tadi. Ini cukup serius. Kami sarankan agar dia menjalani operasi pembersihan" kata dokter.

Aku shock. Dan hampir sama terjatuh lemas.

"ta..tak ada jalan lain?" tanyaku.

"Ada tetapi itu cukup berbahaya untuk kedepannya. kami memilih jalan aman" ucap dokter dengan nada tegas.

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk. Kalau tak ada pilihan lain, akan aku relakan jalan terbaik untuknya.

5 jam aku menunggu diluar dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Lucy kumohon, bertahanlah..

Lampu merah ruang operasi berubah hijau, dokter keluar dengan wajah letih.

"Bagaimana? Dokter?" ucapku seraya menghampirinya. Dokter menyeka keringatnya dan menepuk pundakku.

"Operasinya berhasil, tapi..."

"Tapi apa dok?" ucapku

"Kami tidak tahu, apakah dia mampu melewati masa kritisnya atau tidak"

Kata-kata itu menghentikan jantungku seketika.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note: Komplikasi yang dialami Lucy adalah keracunan tali pusat. :X aku kurang paham tentang itu, soalnya bibi ku pernah mengalaminya dan dokter melarangnya minum cola. Nah, waktu itu dia minum cola dan dilakukan operasi pengerukan rahim. Ditujukan untuk membuang tali pusat yang menyebabkan keracunan itu. Selebihnya begitu. Maaf ya...<strong>**

**Well, chappy 8 in progress**

**RnR please :D**

**;) enjoy everybody who read this XD**


	8. Family Time

**Chappy 8!**

**Maaf lama UPDATE nya... biasa, urusan sekolah yang nggak bisa dikesampingan. Juga TUGAS yang buaaaannnyak.**

**Well, nikmati chappy 8 :D**

**Enjoy!**

**FT=Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku memasuki kamar dimana Lucy dirawat, sudah 3 bulan lebih dia terbaring koma disini. Dia tidak sempat mengikuti perkembangan dan pertumbuhan putra kami, Igneel. Yang kini genap berusia 7 bulan, dia sudah mulai menandakan tanda-tanda berbicara.

"Hei, Lucy. Pagi yang indah, hari ini kubawakan kau bunga favoritmu." Ucapku sambil meletakan satu bucket bunga itu di meja. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Hanya hembusan nafas yang menandaan dia masih ada didunia ini. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan membelai lembut rambut _blondie_-nya.

"Hei Lucy, jika kau bangun sekarang, kau akan melihat Igneel yang semakin _Chubby_ dan lucu, dia mulai merangkak, belajar berdiri dan mungkin berbicara. Kau ingin kata pertama apa darinya? Akan aku ajari dia..." ucapku dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terpasang infus.

Aku mulai menitikan air mata. Melihatnya seperti ini bagaikan melihat jasadnya yang tenang dalam tidur abadinya.

"Akan...akan... akan... aku ajari...Igneel.. untuk menyebutkan...ka..ta.. Ma...ma..." aku mulai berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"La...lu... menunjukan kepadamu... jika.. dia berhasil... menyebutkannya... untukmu..Lucy..." aku memaksa mulutku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Dan... Kita akan pulang dan memulai semuanya kembali sebagai keluarga yang utuh.. Kau.. aku.. Igneel.." kata-kataku terputus dan semakin deras kujatuhkan air mata-ku ini. Semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Lucy... seandainya aku mencintaimu dari awal, ini semua tidak akan dan tak akan pernah terjadi. Lucy, kumohon, bukalah matamu, dan tataplah aku dengan tatapan hangatmu... tatapan tulusmu.. semua itu... kumohon..." air mataku semakin deras. Tangannya yang dingin membuatku menyesal pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Lucy, kumohon sadarlah...

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

"Dimana ini?" aku mengguman sendiri. Kulihat kesekelilingku, hanya ada untaian bungan Lily putih disegala arah.

"Lucy..." seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearah asal suara itu.

"MA..MA!" aku bergegas menghampiri dia dan memeluknya. Aku merindukan setiap aroma tubuh ibuku itu.

"Lucy, ikutlah bersama Papa dan Mama di surga.." ujar Ibuku. Aku tersentak kaget dan mataku mulai sayu.

"Maksud Mama... aku harus meninggalkan Natsu dan Igneel begitu?" ujarku sendu.

"Iya... Natsu tidak suka padamu kan ,Lucy?" ujar Ibuku.

"Mama... maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Balasku.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak sayang pada kami?" Ujar Ibuku dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak,bukan begitu, aku sayang kalian semua, tapi kali ini, ada yang lebih membutuhkanku. Natsu dan Igneel, beri aku waktu hingga melihat Igneel bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa Ibunya. Aku ingin itu, Mama.. " aku melihat Ibuku tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Sayang.. jika itu maumu saat ini, akan aku titipkan kau pada Natsu sekali lagi. Semoga saat kau kembali kesini, kau sudah tidak memiliki tanggungan yang berarti lagi." Senyumnya.

"Iya, mama. Terimakasih" balasku memeluknya lagi.

"Kembalilah malaikat kecil mama, Lucy.." Kemudian dia mengantarku ke gerbang yang amat besar. Seketika itu semua menjadi gelap kembali.

**~Di Rumah Sakit~**

Aku membuka mataku dan berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk. Tetapi segenggam tangan nan hangat dan besar menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku menelusuri tiap detail telapak tangan itu dan berhenti pada sesosok laki-laki berambut salmon sedang terlelap disisi kiri ranjang tempat tidurku.

"Natsu..." gumamku lembut. Aku mulai menyisir lembut rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan itu. Sesekali dia menggeliat membenarkan posisi kepalanya.

"Ng... Lu..cy... sadarlah..." dia mengigau. Aku tersenyum dan terus membelai kepalanya itu.

**KLEK!**

Suara pintu dibuka. Aku melihat Wendy dan Ibu masuk kekamarku serta Igneel dalam gendongan Ibu.

"Lu...Lucy... sayangku.." Ibu menitikan air mata bahagia begitu juga Wendy. Mereka menghampiriku dan memelukku dari sisi kanan ranjang.

"Ssshh.. jangan bangunkan Natsu, dia kelelahan, kasihan nanti dia malah kaget." Ujarku mereka berdua mengangguk dan memberikan Igneel padaku.

"Sayang! Kau sudah besar ya... apa kabar?" sapaku lembut. Igneel tertawa dan memelukku dengan erat.

"MM...mm..aaa...ppaaa...maa..." ujarnya terbata. Aku sadar mungkin dia ingin mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

"Iya... sayang..."Igneel menatapku dalam dan tertawa sekali lagi.

"MAMA!" ucapnya. Aku kaget dan mulai menitikan air mataku. Mama, itu kata pertama anakku, buah hatiku, Natsu kecilku.

"Iya...Iya... ini mama sayang..." ujarku penuh air mata bahagia.

"Awwwhh... cucuku.." Ibu ikut terisak bahagia.

"Awwhh... Natsu kecil kakak, keponakan manisku, Igneel boo.." Wendy juga terisak bahagia. Selama 45 menit kami mengobrol dan tak membangunkan Natsu, Ibu dan Wendy pamit pulang, meningglkan Igneel dan Natsu disampingku.

* * *

><p><strong>-NATSU P.O.V-<strong>

Aku merasakan pukulan benda kecil dikeningku. Tapi tak kupedulikan.

"Paaa...PAPA!" samar-samar terdengar suara Igneel, Papa... Itu kata pertama Igneel-kah? Aku berharap kata pertamanya adalah Mama.

"PAPA!" sekali lagi Igneel memukulku dengan mainanya,mungkin. Aku menggerakan tangan kananku. HAH! Lucy! Lucy tidak ada! Aku bangun dan mulai menata pandanganku. Samar-samar aku lihat wujud wanita yang menggendong bayi berumur 7 bulanan.

"LUCY?" aku tersentak kaget dan hampir Jatuh dari kursi.

"Apa kabar Natsu..." balasya manis.

"Lu...Lu...Lucy...Lucy...Lu...LUCY!" aku memeluk istriku yang kurindukan itu. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya lagi, merasakan hembusan lembut nafasnya, menikmati tatapan lembut mata coklatnya dan melihat bagaimana rambut indahnya bergoyang terkena angin. Aku rindu itu semua.

"Lucy... maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maaf...maaf..maaf..." aku mulai menangis. Lucy memelukku dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menjaga Igneel.

"Natsu.. kamu tidak salah apa-apa kok..." ujar Lucy.

"AKU SALAH! MAAFKAN AKU LUCY! AKU SALAH! AKU BODOH!" ujarku dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Natsu..."

"Kumohon... sekali lagi dan terakhir kalinya... Jangan tinggalkan kami... jangan... jangan pernah.."

"Natsu... aku akan disini bersamamu dan Igneel"

"Lucy...". Aku menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Bibir manis ini yang kusuka, bukan, semuanya.

**-Natsu P.O.V and 2 month later-**

"TADAAAAAIIIMMMAA!" teriakku dari arah pintu.

"Okaeri, Natsu" balas Lucy. Aku bergegas menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Igneel sedang belajar untuk berdiri dan mulai mengambil langkah kecilnya. 3 langkah kemudian dia terlihat lelah dan duduk.

"Ah.. ayolah Igneel, ganbatte!" aku menyemangati dia. Igneel sepertinya kesal terhadapku dan membuang muka dari tatapanku.

"Heh... aku salah apa sayang? Hngg.." ujarku sambil menggendong dia. Igneel tetap membuang muka.

"Papa salah apa sih, sayang... ngg, Igneel.." ujarku menggodanya. Hingga akhirnya Igneel luluh dan tertawa di hadapanku.

"Natsu, ayo makan dulu.. kau pasti laparkan, ayo sudah kusiapkan sup favoritmu" ujar Lucy dari dapur.

"Yosh!" ujarku sambil melangkah kedapur dan menggendong Igneel.

"Lucy apa hari ini ada yang special?" tanyaku heran melihat semua makanan yang dihidangkan olehnya.

"Umm... Happy Anniversary saja..." ujarnya lantas tersenyum.

"Heh? Ann...Annyversary? yang ke 2?" tanyaku heran. Dia mengangguk dan senyumnya masih ada dibibirnya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" ucapku.

"Tanggal 20 Maret" ujarnya lagi. 20 Maret, tahun yang lalu aku menikahi Lucy. Hari itu.

"Natsu, Natsu.."

"Hah... eh maaf maafIn aku , dari tadi aku meamun" ujarku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang sejujurnya tidak gatal.

Setelah makan, Lucy beranjak menidurkan Igneel dengan lagu yang asing kudengar.

"_Perhaps I'm not a best mother for you. Maybe it's a worse thing I ever spoke to you, but let me protect you and let me to have you for all of my rest, and I believe, your dreams will be comes true..._"Lucy mengakhiri lagunya dan mencium kening Igneel dengan lembut kemudian meletakan Igneel dalam box bayinya. Aku memperhatikannnya dengan seksama tak kusadari suara Lucy seindah itu. Aku menghampiri Lucy dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau kah kau menyanyikan lagu itu untukku sekali lagi.." ujarku manja.

"Eh..." dia heran atas permintaanku barusan. Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Sekali lagi, Lucy, kumohon.." ujarku sambil bergelayut manja dipundaknya.

"Boleh, asalkan jangan disini, aku takut Igneel akan bangun dan nangis" ujarnya mengecilkan suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh bayi kami. Aku mengangguk dan menggandengnya keluar kamar Igneel. Kemudian kami beruda terduduk disofa.

"Oke, berbaringlah disini, Natsu. Make your self relax, common.." ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah pangukannya. Kemudian aku mendaratkan kepalaku keatas pangkuan Lucy yang lembut itu. Dia mulai membelai kepalaku lembut dan mulai bersenandung.

"_Remember... About our precious day... you held my hand... and you promised... I will always be with you, no matter what will happend... to us...And I cried... to hear those word... and you just smile... and you say that... you love me... I will remember... Every word you've say... That you never... gonna say goodbye ...to me ...and forever.. you will always remember this day... whole your life with me... and you gonna be with me... After this bell of wedding ringing... And you did it... protect me so dearly... I'm happy about that... a sweet moment you give... Look at the little angle... he has to cry.. to meet us as his parents... you make me so hapy..._ _I will remember... Every word you've say... That you never... gonna say goodbye ...to me ...and forever.. you will always remember this day... whole your life with me... and you gonna be with me... After this bell of wedding ringing..._" Lucy menutup lantunan lagunya. Aku jatuh dalam khayal mimpiku. Mimpi indahku bersamanya.

-Morning Time, Natsu P.O.V-

"Oaaaaahmm..." aku membuka mataku dengan sedikit berat. Aku tak mendapati Lucy ada disebelahku. Oh, aku ingat. Semalam aku tidur disofa setelah Lucy menyanyikan senandung kecil malam itu.

"Lucy..." panggilku.

"Iya, aku disini Natsu." Ujarnya dari arah dapur. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedapur dan mulai mendapati sosok cantiknya.

"Ohayou..." sapaku mencium kening Igneel. Dia tertawa kecil dan tangannya menggapai-gapai wajahku.

"Ohayou,Lucy" ujarku seraya mencium bibir lembutnya itu.

"Ohayou Natsu.." balasnya setelah aku menarik diri darinya. Aku lantas duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan Igneel makan dengan lahapnya.

"Hey, Lucy, ngg.. Kau mau tidak ikut aku ke taman hiburan. Tiba-tiba Mirajane memberiku tiket masuknya. Hari ini, kalau kau tidak..." belum habis kata-kataku dia sudah meletakan telunjuknya dibibirku.

"Aku mau, Natsu" ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut. Aku menciumnya lagi dan menyisir rambut sehabunya dengan jemari besarku.

"Well, baik. Aku akan bersiap-siap, kau juga." Ujarku sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi aku berpikir. Hari ini pasti akan jadi hari terindah setelah kejadian di pantai itu. Kami bertiga, sebagai keluarga yang utuh.

Setelah mandi, aku sarapan bersamanya. Masakan buatan Lucy tetap enak seperti dulu. Aku menikmati tiap suap masakan Lucy.

"Enaaaaaaaaak!" ujarku sambil menghapus sisa makanan disisi-sisi bibirku. Lucy tersenyum dan mulai mengambil piring kemudian mencucinya.

"Hey, Lucy..." ujarku seketika.

"Ya..." balasnya sambil memandangku.

"I...LOVE...YOU" ujarku genit. Kulihat semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Ah manis sekali.

"Well, okay... let's go" ujarku sambil menarik tangan lembut Lucy.

Menuntunnya kearah mobilku dan aku mulai memacunya ke taman hiburan. Setelah smpai, aku memarkir mobilku di parking lot.

"Oke, ayo Lucy." Ujarku menuntunnya lagi menuju loket.

"Selamat datang, wah,bayinya lucu, sekali..." ujar penjaga loket. Lucy tersenyum dan Igneel tertawa lepas.

"Makasih, 2 orang ya" ujarku sambil memesan tiket masuk. Setelah membeli tiket, kami masuk dan mulai mencari _Family race_. Kami bermain banyak wahanya dan semua khusus untuk family. Makan siang didekat danau taman yang indah, hingga Ice Cream Cone yang lezat. Kami bermain cukup lama. Hingga waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore, aku berpikir untuk mengajak Lucy dan Igneel naik bianglala menikmati matahari senja.

"Lucy,Igneel! Ayo!" ujarku sambil mengajaknya menaiki bianglala.

"Natsu, tunggu! Aku...Aku... takut... ketinggian" ujarnya sambil mendekap Igneel erat.

"Nani? Kau phobia ketinggian?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ma...ma.." Igneel melihat wajah ketakutan Lucy yang terus mendekapnya.

"Luce... Tenang.. aku kan ada disini, nggak perlu khawatir" Ujarku menariknya kedalam Bianglala.

Matahari senja menyilaukan mata. Bak permata yang indah diatas garis Horizon yang gagah.

"Indah bukan, Lucy?" tanyaku padanya. Dia mengangguk sambil menunjuk keluar jendela Bianglala. Igneel yang berada dipangkuannya menepuk-nepukan tangannya dengan riang.

"Hey Luce..." panggilku.

"Ya?" balasnya.

"Kau tahu akan masa lalu kita berdua bukan?" ujarku sekali lagi.

"Ya, ada apa?" balasnya dengan muka lembut.

"Aku tahu, aku jahat padamu, aku tak menganggapmu. Tapi semenjak kamu pergi itulah persaanku padamu mulai tumbuh. Saat Wendy berbohong kalau kau tiada, hatiku hancur dan hancur... aku tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit itu sekali lagi, aku tak bisa,Luce.." ungkapku.

GREEK!

Bianglala itu berhenti dipaling puncak. Semua orang panik karena bianglala tidak bergerak. Aku dan Lucy tetap santai dengan Insiden itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" balasnya lagi.

"Saat aku menilhat Igneel, aku sangat bersalah Luce.. Sangat bersalah, aku tak ada untukmu saat kau sedang membawa Igneel dalam rahimmu, aku tak ada saat Igneel menghirup udara dunia pertama kali.." ujarku kemudian menggela nafas.

"Saat aku menlihat mata Igneel dari foto yang dikirimkan oleh Wendy, Itulah yang mengingatkanku padamu, tatapan lembutmu dari iris karamelmu menenangkan jiwaku." Ujarku.

"Natsu,aku mengerti akan perasaanmu saa ini, aku janji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Natsu" ujarnya lembut.

"Pa..Pa.." Ujar Igneel sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengambil Igneel dari pangkuan Lucy.

"Iya Papa disini kok sayang.." ujarku sambil mencium keningnya. Dia tertawa kemudian memelukku.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau banyak berubah, kau lebih baik dari yang dulu. Aku suka sekali dirimu yan seperti ini, Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik, Oh ya Natsu, terima kasih sudah menjaga kami selama ini. Aku juga sedikit menyesal melewatkan perkembangan Igneel." Uajrnya lantas tersenyum.

"Justru aku yang melewatkannya,Luce. Aku yang melewatkannya." Ujarku sambil beranjak dari tempatku dan duduk ditempanya duduk.

"Aku yang melewatkan semuannya." Kemudian aku mencondongkan tubuhku dekat dengan dia, dan meletakan bibirku dibibirnya. Background matahari senja nan hangat menjadi saksi kami telah berstu dalam cinta yang abadi. Igneel adalah bukti kami saling mencintai, kami saling membutuhkan. Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan sepenuh hatiku. Malaikan dalam hidupku. I Love Both of You. Forever..

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

"Hah... Menyenangkan sekali ya Natsu,Igneel" ujar Lucy. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan jalanan.

"Ano.. Natsu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Ujar Lucy malu-malu.

"Katakan saja Luce.."

"Kemarin siang aku pergi kedokter untuk control terakhir dan general check up dan aku sudah sembuh" ujar Lucy seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Benarkah?" ujarku sedikit surprise. Dia mengangguk dan mencium Igneel yang sudah terlelap itu.

"Ye! Jadi kamu nggak perlu bolak-balik ke Rumah Sakit lagi! Kau akan lebih banyak bersamaku! Lucy! I LOVE YOU MORE!".

Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah yang sudah tak jahu lagi. Aku tahu akan perubahanku yang sangat drastis ini. Memori akan kelakuan kasarku, kepergian Lucy, kebohongan Wendy, kehadiran Igneel, melihat Lucy sudah terbaring di RS, dan hari ini. Lucy,Igneel aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliiki kalian. Unwishfull Marriage, haha, sepertinya berubah menjadi Wishfull Marriage untukku. Lucy aku beruntung menikahimu, oh wanita pujaan hatiku. Terbesit satu ide, Hey Lucy! Kurasa Igneel perlu seorang adik.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and thank you ^_^<strong>

**Tunggu cerita selanjutnya yaaa.!**

**di tunggu EXTRA Chappy-nya ya :D**


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER : Morning Sunshine

**EXTRA CHAPPY HERE! Ini adalah cerita penutup Unwishfull Marriage.**** Makasih yang udah nge-Review, yang udah nge-Fav, dan yang pasti yang udah mem-Follow. Aku mau banget bikin Fic NaLu lagi, tapi lagi blank Idea. Untuk yang mau ngasih saran untuk Fic NaLu, bisa lewat Review atau PM, jangan lupa beri sinopsisnya dan konflik apa yang terjadi disana. Boleh menyertakan OC's kalian kok. Kutunggu idenya ya. Mohon kerja sama.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian. Tanpa kalian Fic ini nggak mungkin dilihat sebanyak 9.777 viewers. YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Makasih guys :D **

**Love you all :***

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Teriak Igneel dari pintu luar. Bocah 4 tahun itu tak mendengar jawaban dari mamanya dan berlari menuju mamanya berada.<p>

Sementara itu...

"Ah...Natsu...Hmmphh" Lucy menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan bergerak. Nanti akan semakin sakit" ujar Natsu memegangi kaki Lucy. Lucy memegang dada bidang Natsu yang tak tertutup oleh baju. Keringat hangat jatuh membasahi tangannya. Sedikit tangan Lucy bergetar karena rasa sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hmmph..Ah! Natsu sakit" desah Lucy menahan sakit lagi.

"Lucy, diam sebentar.I'm working here!" ujar Natsu sambil memegang kaki Lucy. Dan mulai menekankan dirinya lebih dekat kearah Lucy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaahh! Natsu!"Jerit Lucy. **(A/N: Jangan ngeres lho ya xixixixi XD)**

**Klek!**

"Mama, Papa" Igneel masuk kedalam kamar Natsu dan Lucy.

"Igneel, hai sayang sini." Ujar Natsu mengundang anaknya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Papa, Mama kenapa?" tanya Igneel sambil melihat mamanya dengan perut yang besar.

"Kaki mama keseleo, mamamu cukup ceroboh ternyata" Ujar Natsu sambil menggela nafas panjang.

"Go..gomenne" ujar Lucy. Natsu mencium kening Lucy dan tersenyum.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Kau membuatku khawatir Luce." Ujar Natsu sambil mengelus perut besar istrinya.

"Mama!" ujar Igneel memeluk mamanya. Lucy mencium kening Igneel dan meletakan tangan kecilnya diatas perutnya.

"Wah!" ujar Igneel. Lucy tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya sekali lagi.

"Igneel, dede' nya nendang ya ?" ujar Lucy sambil menatap Igneel lembut. Igneel hanya mengangguk dan tetap fokus apa yang dia rasakan ditelapak kecilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku memperhatikan anak pertamaku dan istriku. Jujur hari ini dia membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti. Lucy terpeleset saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dia dan... Bayi kami.

"Papa! Ayo main" ujar Igneel seraya lepas dari pelukan Lucy dan mulai menarik-narik diriku.

"Eh, iya iya" Ujarku seraya berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Igneel. Aku menatap Lucy. Dia tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke Igneel. Rocket Power!" jeritku sambil mengangkat Igneel tinggi-tinggi. Igneel tertawa lepas dan tidak takut sedikitpun akan ketinggian yang kuberikan.

"Tha..ha..ha...ha! Lagi-lagi!" ujarnya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dipelukanku.

"Lagi? Baik. Siap Igneel?" ujarku. Igneel mengangguk dan mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Launch!" ujarku seraya melempar Igneel terbang keatas. Sekali lagi dia tertawa dengan kerasnya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Aku mulai khawatir. Aku mengkalkulasikan dimana Igneel akan mendarat dan...

"HUP! Kena kau" ujarku seraya menangkap Igneel. Igneel masih tertawa dipelukanku.

"NATSU DRAGNEEEEEEEL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" suara pekikan itu...

"I..Ibu?!" ujarku seraya tak percaya melihat Ibuku berada dipintu taman. Beliau menghampiriku dan memukul keras kepalaku.

"JIKA IGNEEL SAMPAI CEDERA, IBU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU! KEMBALIKAN CUCU IBU!" ujar Ibu sambil merebut Igneel dariku.

"Nenek!" pekik Igneel memeluk neneknya. Ibuku hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menciumi pipi chuuby Igneel.

"Cucu manisku!" ujar Ibu seraya masuk kedalam rumah. Aku mengikuti langkah beliau.

Saat masuk keruang tamu aku melihat Wendy membantu Lucy untuk duduk disofa. Dia nampak letih dengan usia kandungan memasuki bulan ke-8.

Ibu duduk disebelahnya dengan Igneel dipangkuannya. Aku ikut duduk di dekat Wendy yang sengaja memilih untuk duduk disamping Lucy.

"Well, ada apa ibu kesini? Tumben sekali" ujarku sambil mencomot _snack_ yang ada dihadapaku.

"Ibu mau ketemu Igneel yang pasti, juga menjenguk menantu manis Ibu, Lucy-chan. Ogenki?" ucapnya sambil mengelus perut Lucy yang sudah membuncit.

"Baik,Ibu. Sekarang si kecil sedang suka menendang-nendang" ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Aih! Senangnya. Sebentar lagi ibu akan mendapat cucu baru! Tinggal menunggu giliran Wendy saja" ujar ibu sambil melirik Wendy.

"I..IBU! aku kan masih mau meneruskan kuliah! Lalu bekerja dan baru setelah itu menikah!" Ujar Wendy protes. Aku tertawa geli membayagkan adikku yang kuntet ini menggendong 8 anak… ups terlalu lebay kah?

"Ah…" desah Lucy sambil memegang perutnya. Aku melirik kearahnya dan bergerak cepat menyingkirkan Wendy darinya.

"Daijoubu?" tanyaku dengan muka khawatir. Lucy mengangguk dan mengelus perutya sekali lagi.

"Dia menendangnya"

"Oh…" helaku. Aku lega tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sangat lega.

"Mama, mama, ayo maiin~" ujar Igneel keluar dari pangkuan neneknya dan menarik-narik ujung gaun hamil mamanya.

"Iya, ayo" ujarnya sambil berdiri. Aku membantunya berdiri karena perutnya yang berat itu.

"AH… Natsu…" ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Apa kau mau aku mengambilkanmu sesuatu?" ujarku padanya. Dia tersenyum dan wajahnya menunjukan kesakitan.

"Air ketubanku… pecah" ujarnya santai. Mataku terbelalak lebar dan segera menggendongnya keluar kemudian memasukannya dalam mobil dan memacunya kerumah sakit. Meninggalkan Ibu dan Wendy serta Igneel dirumah.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital-Natsu P.O.V-<strong>

"LUCY! LUCY bertahanlah!" ujarku sambil terus menggenggam tanagn Lucy. Lucy menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Prematur… itu yang terlintas dibenakku. Anakku akan terlahir prematur, tapi aku tidak peduli asal Lucy dan anakku selamat. Lucy, ganbatte!

Aku menungguinya selama proses persalinan secara cesar ini. Menggenggam tangannya dan membiarkan dia meremas tanganku.

"Lucy…" ujarku memberinya semangat.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Aku mendengar Lucy bernafas stabil dan genggaman tangannya melemah. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Dokter masih menjahit luka di tubuh Lucy, suster bergerak lalu lalang mengambil apa yang mereka dan dokter butuhkan saat ini.

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya Dragneel, putri yang cantik" ujar dokter perempuan itu. Lucy memandangku dan aku mengangguk mengerti. Kugendong putrid kecilku itu. Dan mencium keningnya yang bersih itu.

"Hime…" bisikku. Lucy kemudian jatuh tertidur dan dokter menyuruhku keluar karena ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan dan member waktu Lucy untuk istirahat karena proses melahirkan yang melelahkan. Aku mengangguk dan membawa putriku keluar. Diluar aku menemukan Ibuku,Wendy dan Igneel yang sedang menunggui kami.

"Natsu sayang, bagaimana Lucy?" ujar Ibuku yang menggendong Igneel.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Ibu,Wendy,Igneel" ujarku.

"Perkenalkan, Hime Layla Dragneel" ujarku menunjukan putri kecilku pada nenek,bibi,dan kakaknya.

"Hime-chan"ucap Wendy seraya mengelus lembut pipi keponakan barunya itu.

"Oh Hime-chan! Kau manis sekali, eh bukankah dia mirip dengan Lucy? Rambutnya, mukanya, bibirnya, dan…" ucap ibuku. Tiba-tiba Hime membuka matanya. Menatapku lurus kemudian bergerak kearah Ibu.

"But she got your eyes, Natsu" balas Ibuku tersenyum.

"Yeah…" balasku.

"Papa, Hime-chan mirip mama,ya?" ujar Igneel sambil mengamati adiknya itu. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo,Igneel, coba pegang pipi Hime" suruhku. Sejenak Igneel menggeleng karena takut dan canggung. Namun sejurus kemudian Ibu menggerakkan tangannya dan akhirnya menyentuh pipi kiri Hime.

"Halus" ujarnya cepat. Aku tertawa dan kembali menimang-nimang Hime agar tidak menangis. Sejurus kemudian Hime tersenyum. Manisnya… batinku.

* * *

><p><strong>3 tahun kemudian…<strong>

_**(Still Natsu P.O.V)**_

Aku membuka mataku dipagi yang cerah ini. Mengusapnya pelan dan memandang ke sekitar. Aku tak mendapati Lucy ada disampingku. Aku bangkit dan turun kelantai bawah.

"Hime-chan! Kembalikan!" teriak Igneel dari arah ruang tamu.

"Nggak! Punya Hime!" ujar Hime kesal. Aku melongok kearah ruang tamu dan mendapati Igneel sedang mengejar Hime. Hime berlari kearahku dan bersembunyi dibelakangku.

"Hime~ kembalikan, itu punya kakak!" ujar Igneel.

"Nggak! Igneel-nii curang sih"

"Curang kenapa?"

"Masa nyium pipi mama duluan! Hime kan mau!" balas Hime.

"Kamunya yang lambat!"

"Heh… sudah-sudah, Hime kembalikan pensil Igneel-nii." Ujarku sambil membelai lembut kepala Hime.

"Ugh…" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan pensil kakaknya itu. Aku tersenyum dan menggendongnya.

"Kalo nggak bisa nyium pipi Mama, lebih baik nyium pipi Papa duluan deh…" ujarku. Hime tersenyum dan kemudian mencium pipi kiriku.

"Sudah…" ujarnya. Aku menurunkannya dan kemudian mendapat ciuman dari Igneel di pipi kananku.

"Ohayou, ayo sarapan dulu, Natsu siap-siap ke kantor dan Igneel, Dylan-nii pasti sudah menunggumu, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ya sayang" ujar Lucy dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat keatas dari arah dapur.

"Aye~" ujar kami kompak. Setelah sarapan aku kembali kerutinitasku yang biasanya. Dan Igneel pun begitu. Setelah mencium kening istriku dan kedua pipi anakku, aku berangkat bekerja. Aku sempat melihat Igneel berangkat kesekolah dengan Dylan yang sudah kelas 5 SD itu. Aku tersenyum. Kemudian melihat kearah Hime yang melambai ke teman playgroup-nya, Mizu(putri kecil Gray, lebih tua 3 bulan dari Hime), dan kakak kelasnya Elle (putri kecil Erza yang sudah kelas TK) bergandengan tangan ke sekolah. Sedangkan Lucy melambaikan tangannnya kearahku. Aku membalsanya. Pekerjaannya sebagai Psikolog tak memaksa dia untuk terus berada dikantor. Aku tersenyum, ku perhatikan semuannya. Dan semua terlihat sempurnya. Hidupku, jika tanpa Lucy,Igneel,dan Hime, tak akan pernah sesempurna ini. Aku memacu mobilku kekantor dengan senang dan akan kembali menemukan pagi yang cerah seperti pagi ini…

Selamanya…

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>


End file.
